Jellicles In Training
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: A CO world crossover. The Jellicles home is destroyed and my characters help them to survive the city streets. Rated T to be safe. Misto/OC romance and Tugger/OC rivalry. Contains Song-fics. With help from Malurina! Read last ch. to join the sequel!
1. “2 Worlds, 1 Horrible Vision”

**Jellicles In Training**

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 1 – "2 Worlds, 1 Horrible Vision"**

It was almost midnight. The Jellicle Moon was high in the air. All the Jellicles were fast asleep…well almost all. Munkustrap and Alonzo were on night watch, keeping an eye out for Macavity, and Tantomile and Coricopat were tossing and turning in their sleep.

The two psychic cats found themselves in a ghastly dream. A huge ball of destruction smashed its way through their Junkyard home. The cats darted everywhere trying to hide, but there was no escaping the dreaded monster as it crushed everything in its path. But suddenly, the nightmare stopped and in its place came a vision of a sandy beach next to a harbor Junkyard. Cats, of which they had never seen before, were living peacefully among the broken anchors and thick ropes. It was then that they knew what this dream was. Coricopat woke up and turned to his twin. "Y-you too?" he asked when he saw the frightened look in her eye. "We have to warn Munk about this." She said quietly. The two jumped out of bed and hurried for the Junkyard gate.

* * * *

Elsewhere, at a harbor Junkyard on the other side of town, a young white kit with fiery eyes headed towards the front gates. "Halt! Who goes there?" shouted an orange and white Japanese Bobtail who was armed with two knifes. "Relax, Usagi. It's me." The little kitten stepped into the light.

"Mista Maj-ology? What are you doing out so late?" Usagi said, putting away his knives.

"You know how the cat star, Felis, sends me visions of the future?"

"How could I forget? Your visions have helped us find peace in the past."

"Well, Felis has sent me yet another sign. Another tribe of cats, who live far from here, will have their home destroyed by humans. These cats are not trained as we are and can not survive the city streets. If we don't take them into our home, they are sure to die."

"What cats? There's no other cat tribe for miles."

"All I know is they are called the Jellicle Tribe."

"When will this happen?"

"I do not know, but this is the message Felis has chosen to share with me."

"Hmm, you've never been wrong before, Maj. If Felis has spoken, then it must be so. The Jellicles must become Strays In Training."


	2. “A Plan Greatly Needed”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 2 – "A Plan Greatly Needed"**

"Alright now everyone, settle down." Munkustrap had gathered everyone up the next morning to talk about the psychic cats' vision. "OK now, Tantomile, Coricopat tell us what you saw…"

Coricopat stood up, "Well…It's kinda hard to explain. This huge machine with an enormous ball on a chain just smashed into our home, destroying everything."

"Sounds like a Wrecking Ball," Skimbleshanks said, "I've seen them when my train passes the old construction site. You know that place where humans build things."

"You don't think the humans are going to build something on our home, do you?" Pouncival whined.

"From what it looks like, I'm afraid so." Coricopat sighed.

The tribe broke out in rage. "They can't do that!" "Humans these days!" "This is unheard of!" "It's **OUR** home!" "They can't take it away!" "Just let them try!"

"SILENCE!!!" Munk exclaimed. Everyone hushed. "We've got to think of a way out of this."

"Humph, why not just give the humans the _'ol_ _tooth and claw_?" The Rum Tum Tugger pulled out his claws.

"Best leave the ideas to me, Tugger." Munk rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"What if we hid our houses somewhere else?" Tumblebrutus suggested.

"That won't do any good," Tantomile said sadly. "Everything, the whole Junkyard, will be reduced to rubble."

"What we need to do is move to a new home." Corico advised them.

"Yes, but where to?" Alonzo asked.

"In our vision, we also saw another Junkyard by a beach. There are other cats living there and it looks safe."

"But the problem is we don't know how to get there." Munk butted in. "And most of us don't know how to survive the city streets."

Suddenly, Tanto got a strange look in her eyes. "Give it some time…a way _will_ come."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You know us psychic cats."

"Alright… we'll wait a while and think of more ideas. But in the mean time, we should keep a close eye on the humans." The meeting ended.

That afternoon, Munk, Tanto, and Corico took a walk down the street, trying to figure out what to do next. "You're sure it won't happen for a while, Tanto."

"I think so… the thought just suddenly came to me."

"Well, you both have never been wrong before."

"I just hope this time we are…" Corico said miserably.

Suddenly, Mungojerrie came running their way. "Munk, *huff huff* 'lonzo 'as caught an 'ntruder in de yard!"

"SHIT" They all started running back towards home.

* * * *

Meanwhile, at the Harbor Junkyard, a brown and white Snowshoe cat was running around searching. One of the older kittens was missing. "Oh, Usagi, have you seen Maj? I haven't seen her since morning."

"Sorry Snow, I haven't. Do you have any idea where she would have teleported herself off to?"

"She kept talking about the Jellicle Tribe and that vision she had. Gasp! You don't think that she…"

"Sigh, knowing that furry, little fireball, anything's possible."


	3. “A Misto Magical Double?”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical**/CO world Crossover**

**Chapter 3 – "A Misto Magical Double?"**

Jerrie, Munk, Tanto, and Corico rushed into the Junkyard. Alonzo had a small, white kitten (who looked in between kitten and adult-hood) in a half nelson. "What happened here?" Munk asked Alonzo. "She appeared in a burst of flames! If it weren't for her different fur color, I'd almost mistake her for Misto."

"Let me go!" the young cat exclaimed. "I mean no harm." Munk saw the look in her eyes. "Release her, Alonzo. Let us see what this…_'Feline Fireball' _wants." Alonzo loosened his grip. The kit was just a little smaller than an adult. Her coat was fully white except for a black patch on her chest that made it look like she was wearing a white tux. In fact, you would say her fur was an exact reverse print of Misto's! "Now young kit, why are you here?"

"My name is Mista Maj-ology (Maj for short)." she said bowing. "I'm from a cat tribe far from here, called the Strays In Training (the S.I.T.)."

"_Strays In Training?_" Tugger butted in. "What kind of a tribe is _**that**_?"

"We help other cats learn how to survive the city streets. Anyway, I had a vision that your home was going to be demolished by humans. I came because I knew I'd be able to lend a paw."

"Wait, does your tribe live in a Junkyard by a beach?" Corico interrupted.

"Why yes, it is. How did you know?"

"My twin and I have also had that vision. We were all wondering what to do and now you show up?"

"Well, talk about perfect timing."

"Umm, Maj…what are problem is we need to move to a new home, but most of us won't survive the streets." Munk replied

"Well, I talked to our leader and he said anyone's welcome to live with us, and I can take you there myself."

"But when I teleport, I don't see the route I took." Misto, who had been completely amazed at the new cat, finally spoke. "How will you know which way you came?"

"Whoa, you mean, _**you**_ are a magical cat too?!?"

"Well…umm…y-yes." He said in a very shy way.

"Cool, and here I thought _**I**_ was the only one. But anyway, I don't need magic to find my way back. I know a cat who can find his way to anywhere, anytime. All I have to do is summon him"

"But what about our houses? We can't just leave them." Pouncival whined

"I can teleport them to my Junkyard. That way we won't have to carry them."

"But can't you teleport us?"

"My magic's not that strong enough yet."

"Well then, it's decided." Munk announced. "Tomorrow, we'll pack our things and Maj and her friend will lead us to our new home."

* * * *

At the Harbor Junkyard, Usagi was having and important talk with the leader. "Old Atteronomy, young Mista Maj-ology has taken off to help some new cats whose home is to be demolished."

"Ah yes, I have heard of the vision she had." The old cat replied

"We think she's planning to bring them here. Already, our Guard Cat, Flip, has vanished. She'll possibly use his nose to lead them back here."

"Let it be. The S.I.T. has never turned any cat down, everyone is welcome."

"Yes sir. I just hope Maj doesn't get them into trouble."


	4. “A Pollicle or Not?”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 4 – "A Pollicle or Not?"**

Morning came faster than usual. Everyone was in a hurry getting all the stuff they needed for the journey to their new home. Maj was going up to everyone, showing them what things were essential for the voyage……although she couldn't help but notice Misto following her at a distance. To him, it was kinda amazing to finally not be the only magician. But to have the new one be a _**female**_……well, that was something else. Her coal black eyes and glowing red claws were beautiful, but because he was still not yet into tom-hood, he was just too shy to go up to her. She could see that he was interested, but she couldn't see the shyness holding him back. She just thought he was still afraid.

"All right Maj, everyone is packed and ready to go." Munk said.

"OK. My friend should be here soon. I sent him a message though telepathy to meet us here." She said turning her head towards the gate.

"Shhh…" Demeter whispered, "Old Deuteronomy is going to make a speech."

The elderly cat stood up on the old tire. All the Jellicles gathered around, Misto still keeping an eye on Maj.

"My tribe, this yard has been our home for centuries. It is a great misfortune to have to leave it. Let us hope we find the same happiness in our new home as we did here."

Suddenly, Maj sensed something was wrong. She turned around to see what it was…and was horrified at what she saw. Coming up the street towards the Junkyard…was the dreaded _**Wreaking Ball!**_

"_Dammit!" _she thought,_"We got to get out of her NOW!"_

"Quick Everybody **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!**" She screamed.

One look at the dreaded thing and every one took off towards the gate. Once out, they turned to watch their beloved home smash to bits.

"Wait, I forgot something!" Pounce squealed, run back towards the yard.

"**POUNCE NO DON'T, IT'S DANGEROUS!!!!"** Jennyanydots yelled as Jellylorum tried to stop him, but it was too late. Pounce had walked right into the lion's den. Maj tried to run back in to save him but it was no use. Trash of all kinds flew in every direction. If it weren't for her fire breathing, Maj was sure to be flattened. It was impossible to enter. Not even the Great RumpusCat could have gotten through the destruction. **"**_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_**" **Pounce let out a scream.

"**Brother, **_**NO**_**!" **Tumble cried for his little sibling. Suddenly, there was a flash of light brown fur and a Scottish Fold Tabby tom ran right into the yard dodging every thing that flew at him. The talented tom ran through the destruction like an obstacle course. He snatched up Pounce and got him out of there safe and sound.

"NEVER scare my like that again Pounce." Jenny lectured "You could have gotten killed!"

"Pounce, are you OK?" Tumble said worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just had to get my stuffed mouse." He said holding up a small toy. "Thank you so much for saving me, Mister."

"Pant, Don't mention it kid, bark." The tom replied.

"?????" Everyone was confused. Did this cat just bark like a Pollicle? And why was he wearing a dog collar?

Maj stepped in "Ummm, this Flip. He's the friend I said could take us to the Harbor Junkyard. He was raised in a boarding home for Pollicles, so his sense of smell is very strong. He can find a way home in no time."

"OK…he's not going to bite us, is he?" Bomba asked, giving the newcomer a strange look.

"Oh no, you have no need to worry. I don't chase cats, only squirrels and rubber balls." Flip replied as the kittens giggled in the background. He may be a strange cat, but it was kinda funny to see him twitch every time a squirrel jumped from a tree. "_Well, his full name isn't The Flipped Flop for nothing_" Maj thought.

"Well, we can't just stay here. We'd better get a move on." Munk announced. And with that, the tribe started their long journey.

* * * *

Meanwhile at the Harbor Junkyard, a small Tabby Fold kit was sniffing around the beach.

"Usagi, I can't catch my daddy's sent anywhere! He promised he'd play fetch with me, Loki, and Malurina."

"Sorry Fido, Maj has summoned him to help her bring the Jellicles here."

"But he promised. Now who's gonna play fetch with us?" the kit whined, giving Usagi a begging look.

"Sigh……alright I'll play one game, but not a word about it to anyone."

"Why?"

"Because having a tail that looks like a bunny's is embarrassing enough. If anyone found out I was playing a dog type game then I'd never here the end of it."

**Author's note:**

**Hope you like the story. Just as a disclaimer, I DON'T OWN CATS! I only own the Strays In Training (- 1 Character. Malurina is based on a friend who reviews this story.) **


	5. “A Feline In The Shadows”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 5 – "A Feline In The Shadows"**

That night at the Harbor Junkyard, a mysterious, black figure was lurking in the shadows. As usual, Usagi was on guard. "Who's there? Show yourself!" "I am, you idiot!" a gruff voice answered.

"Oh, sorry Shadow, it's just so hard to see a Bombay in the dark."

"All the easier to hide in the darkness of the night."

"What are you doing out here anyway, Shadow? You almost never leave your house."

"Sigh, it's about Maj. I just know she's gonna get herself in trouble, not to mention these Jellicles."

"I'm worried too, but Flip is with them. They'll be fine. He'll protect them."

"That may be, but this city is full of Pollicles and you know how Flip feels about dogs. I'm the best at fighting them, I should try to help." The black Bombay looked out at the lights of the city.

"I know that look," Usagi said, "There's another reason you want to go out there, right?"

"Sigh, you know how dark my past was. Those cat fighters are still out there, I'm lucky to still have my sister. It's my life's goal to avenge my clan."

Usagi stared at the mysterious black cat, a look of fear in his eye. "Shadow, you are the only cat in the world that is crazy enough to want to _**kill a human**_!"

"_**Two **_humans actually, and both are illegal cat fighters."

"Man, cheer up, _**Emo Cat**_!"

"Whatever…"

* * * *

"Alright everyone, wake up! It's time to get a move on." Munk said as he awoke his friends.

The Jellicles had survived their first night in the city. Maj and Flip had found them a nice place to sleep by a bakery; even Bustopher thought it was cozy. Now with the sun up, it was time to continue the journey. They stole a bit of breakfast from the bakery, packed their things, and were off. Flip sniffed through the alleyways like a Bloodhound, keeping them on track and away from humans and Pollicles. It was very windy which made tracking a lot easier; Flip could tell what a scent was and where it was coming from.

Maj was still being followed by Misto, not that she minded much. It was kinda cute being followed by another magician. But for some reason, she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. _"It's probably just my imagination" _she thought, _"but…just to be on the safe side, I'd better talk to Corico and __Tanto__." _She walked up to the two psychics. Being psychic herself, she had become good friends with them. "Hey guys, sense anything lately?" she asked.

"Not really…" The tabby tom answered, "a little bit of danger, but nothing serious."

"I sense another cat will appear to help, but I'm not sure who." The queen twin replied. "All I know is he is no threat to us."

"Hmmm, I might pray to Felis tonight to see if he has any visions for me."

"We'll let you know if we see anything as well."

"Or anyone."

* * * *

That night, the wind turned into rain and a storm raged. The Jellicles tried to find a good shelter, but could only find an old warehouse. It was almost as cold as it was outside, but once everyone huddled together it was quite warm. Maj volunteered to keep watch so se could wait for the rain to stop. Strange feelings always worried her, so whenever that happened she would pray to Felis for answers. It was close to midnight when the rain finally stopped. The air was as cold as a blizzard, but because of her ability to produce fire, Maj was unaffected. She sat upon an old box in the alleyway, gazing up at the stars. Suddenly, a noise was heard. She looked down from the box and there was Misto. Maj jumped down from the box. "What are you doing out here?"

"Umm, I was just going to stir the circuits and get the heat up." The magic cat replied, turning towards the fuse box on the wall.

"The only cat I know who can do that is Tito, the calico cat in my tribe."

Misto climbed up the wall to the fuse box. The way he used lightning from his paws amazed Maj. She had never seen another cat perform magic like that before. "So you really are a magic cat like me."

"Well…yeah, but I could never do the things you can do. You're the better magician."

"What are you talking about? You magic's amazing!"

"R-really?"

"What would really be cool is if we team up. Fire and Lightning fighting as one!"

"Sound cool to me." Misto smiled.

Suddenly, Maj saw something moving in the dark. "Get inside, quick!" But it was too late. A huge Pollicle jumped right in front of them. "Get behind me!" Maj blew all the fire she had at the dog, but it kept dodging. It lunged for the two cats with great speed. Munk heard the noise and came running to the door. He pounced on the canine as hard as he could, but it didn't do any good. The dog just shook him off his back. Suddenly, a long knife flew out of no where and sliced the Pollicle's paw. It howled in pain as it ran off. "But who…?" Munk stuttered.

A black figure stepped out of the shadows. "Maj, how many times do I gotta save your tail?"

"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure my little sister doesn't get into any trouble."

"Maj, who is this?" Munk asked, giving the new cat a strange look.

"This is my older brother, Shadow. He's one of the best fighters in our tribe."

"I've come to help protect you on your journey."

"Well, thank you for coming. We need all the help we can get."

* * * *

Meanwhile at the Harbor Junkyard, a Singapura queen was talking with Usagi. "What's wrong my dear?" she asked sweetly.

"That Emo, Shadow, has taken off to help Maj and find those cat fighters. He's crazy that cat."

"Well, you can't blame him. Those cat fighters did kill most of his family. He and Maj are the only survivors."

"I know Toppi. I just hope he won't get these Jellicles mixed up with illegal fighters, they wouldn't stand a chance."


	6. A Thief With Style And A Villain Without

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 6 – "A Thief With Style And A Villain Without!"**

"Are we there yet?!?" "We get there when we get there, Pouncie!" "Hey, what did Mom tell you about calling me _**Pouncie?!!?**_"

"Pounce, Tumble, quit fighting." Jenny broke in.

"He started it."

It was the 4th day of the voyage and they were nearing their new home. Maj, Flip, and Shadow had done a great job of guiding them, but already the two youngest kittens were starting to get on their nerves. Although, Flip kinda had a little soft spot for Tumble's droopy puppy-dog face and Maj thought Pounce's emerald green eyes were adorable. But Pounce wasn't the _**only**_ one she had a soft spot for. Ever since the night of the Pollicle's attack, Misto stopped hiding from Maj and they started to understand each other better. Not because they were both magical, but because they shared more then just looks and abilities. They both had one sibling, felt high in class, were very shy, loved sugary stuff, hated violence, and liked to make fun of Tugger behind his back. Soon the two were inseparable, not that Viki or any of the other cats minded. They all thought it was cute.

"We should be there by afternoon." Maj told Munk as they all passed under a broken fence. "Everything's going according to plan."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Tanto interrupted. "I have a feeling we're going to hit a dead end."

"But what could possibly go wrong, Tanto?" They turned out of an alleyway and into a seaside district. All of a sudden, Flip stopped. He sniffed the ground and sniffed the air but didn't move. His eyes darted everywhere while his feet stood still. Shadow could sense something was wrong. _"This isn't like Flip at all."_ He thought. "Flip? What's the matter, boy?"

"Whine…I-I'm just so confused. E-everything smells the same in this area! Whimper…"

"Of course, this is the fishing district. It always reeks of fish. Flip's nose won't be able to help us now!" Maj cried.

"Oh No!" "What are we gonna do?" "We're _**LOST**_!" "We'll be stuck here forever!" "What do we do, Maj?" "Yeah, Maj will know what to do!"

"W-what…me?!?"

"Yeah, Sis." Shadow stared down at her. "You brought us into this mess; you can get us out of it."

"Yes, Maj!" "What do we do?" "We have to find our new home!" "Come on, Help!" "Tell us Maj!"

"D-don't look at me…" she sobbed. "I-I'm not that smart…I'm n-not even a full queen y-yet!" Tears rolled down her face.

"I just knew you were going to get everyone in trouble. You're always getting in trouble _**Maj-jie**_!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Misto said, standing up for his new friend. "It's not her fault, she tried her best."

*sniff sniff* "I just w-wanted to help"

"Well, I knew this would happen, that's why I came along."

"You mean you know the way, Shadow?"

"No, like Maj I teleported. But what I do know is that some of the members of our tribe visit this district often. All we have to do is wait for someone to come and find us."

"How long do you think that will take?" Munk asked.

"Who knows? I usually never leave my house so I don't know when anyone leaves."

"Never leaves the house? Maj, your brother's completely _**Emo**_!"

"Tell me about it!"

* * * *

Meanwhile in a cold, dark, abandoned apartment on the rough side of the city, a big, terribly matted, red and ginger colored Selkirk Rex cat was lying on an old desk, his tail twitching to the tick of the clock. His whiskers were half combed, fangs glistening in the dim light, and his amber eyes tinted with evil. But what was most frightening about this devil of a cat was the claws of his left hind leg were completely shattered. Suddenly, two Norwegian Forest Cats with markings and colors of two Dobermans rushed in. "Deravity O' Boss, those Jellicles from the Junkyard you destroyed, they escaped!" the first one said as he bowed before the terrifying beast.

"What!? That's impossible Roscoe! No cat could have survived that Wrecking Ball I sent the humans to use." He said in a wicked voice.

"It appears they were warned by another cat!" the 2nd one said, also bowing.

"_**WHAT?!? WHO!?!?"**_

"Ummm…I can't quite remember her name…"

"All I remember is that she's white with a black spot."

"And her black brother sliced my paw with a knife while we were spying on them."

"_**GRRRR!**_ That Mista Maj-ology and the rest of her friends! They'll ruin everything."

"Well, they do think it was the humans who did it. That means you have the perfect chance to attack them, master."

"_Grrr _let us wait for further orders from our new 'Partner in Crime'. After all, he's the one who called for the attack on these…Jellicles. Now leave me be!"

"Yes master!"

Once alone again, Deravity looked out through the broken window. "_RRRR_, you'd better keep you end of the bargain, Macavity. I want my claws back to normal so I can finally rid myself of the Strays, _**ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!**_"

* * * *

"Is someone coming yet? We've been here for hours!!!!"

"Pounce, it's only been 20 minutes."

"But it feels like forever!" Everyone hated to agree with Pounce, but waiting for someone to show up _DID _seem like forever. Luckily no one blamed Maj for it, except of course Shadow. Suddenly, *Honk, Screech!* noises came from the road. There jumping from car roof to car roof was a handsome, young Burmese tom wearing a huge, red bandana. As he maneuvered through the traffic he sang:

_Reow!  
One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

Sing: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Sing: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm street smart  
I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street savoire faire

"Meow, who's that talented tom?" Bomba asked not taking her eyes of him.

"It's Burmie!" Maj cried. "Hey Burmie, over here!"

The tom jumped over two more taxis and a bug before landing on the sidewalk in front of them. "Yo, Maj! We've been wondering when you'd get here!" Up close, the tom cat was very handsome. His fur was creamy white with light brown face stripes, ears, tail, and front paws. His bandana which had a fish embroidered on the front was so massive you would have thought it was his mane! But the cutest part was the little curl in his hair looked just like Tugger's only it was curling the other way.

"We're so glad you came this way Burmie. We're lost!"

"Humph, I was just on my daily raid. I can take ya home."

"Wha? Raid? You meen like thieving?" Teaser butted in.

"Of course! I'm a natural cat burglar, Burmieo Thief as I'm called."

"Why, weer also notorious teeves. May-bee we can steel togetter sometime?"

"Sure, no problem-o. It's not everyday I meet a fellow thief." He said, winking at Teaser.

Tugger who had had enough butted in, "_Nice curl._"

"_Same with you._"

"OK, listen her Bub! The…"

"The name's Burmie!"

"Whatever! The only cat around here that can woo the gals is me! Got It? So just stay out of my way!"

"Humph, you're forgetting whose turf you're on now, _**Fluffy**_! My Territory, my Rules!"

"_**GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

* * * *

Back at the Harbor Junkyard, Usagi was on brake with Toppi. Suddenly, a strange chill went down his spine. "Usagi, what is it, dear?"

"I just had the feeling another ladies tom was joining the tribe."

"Well, he can't be as bad as Burmieo…"

"Actually Toppi, he's _**exactly**_ like Burmieo!"

*Gulp* "Everlasting Cat forbid!"

**Disclaimer: Song belongs to Huey Lewis****and Cats the Musical**** belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber****.**


	7. “A Danger From Hell!”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 7 – "A Danger From Hell!"**

That night at the old apartment, an angry, familiar screech yelled out. _**"THEY WHAT!?!?!?!?" **_

"Keep your fur on Macavity! We can still…"

"_**No! You listen to me, Deravity!"**_ the Mystery Cat exclaimed. "We had a deal. You eliminate the Jellicles for me and I heal that worthless claw of yours."

"Hey, my men tried. That Maj-ology kit has the power to see the future, she knew we were attacking. But even though they're with my enemies now, we still…"

"I ask you, Deravity, how did you manage to get your claw into that state anyway?"

"Grrr, The story behind this claw is the same as to why I want revenge on the Strays. They were trying to protect that no-good Shaggy Matter, who owed me money years ago. During the fight, I was pushed in front of a truck. The impact shattered my claws, hence my 3rd name." He answered, sitting in profound meditation.

"Well now…we wouldn't want the rest of them to be shattered now, do we?" the Hidden Paw lunged at him but landed on the floor. The lame beast had teleported away.

He let out an evil chuckle, "Don't forget who you're dealing with, Macavity. You may be the 'Mystery Cat and the Napoleon of Crime', but around this part of town, I'm known as the Devil Cat and the Master of Sins! You're up my alley now. MWA HAHAHAHA!"

* * * *

The Jellicles plus Maj, Shadow, Flip and Burmie made their way towards a gorgeous beach. "Well, this is the start of our territory." Maj said gazing over the familiar land.

"Oh Maj, it's beautiful!" Jelly was amazed.

"Grruf, Yahoo! Well-known smells! Yip!!!" Flip ran around in circles sniffing the sand.

"I don't know Shadow; a beach this nice should be crawling with humans."

"It used to be, but that was before the Squish-Fish came."

"Squish-Fish?"

"Useless, disgusting fish that are highly poisonous to humans."

"They're _**poisonous?!?**_"

"Highly toxic, but only to humans. They're harmless to us cats. The only sea-things around here that isn't are leopard seals."

"So why are they called Squish-Fish?"

"Cuz they're squishy, gross, and absolutely revolting to taste!" Burmie butted in.

"Humph, Maj would beg to differ, right sis?"

"No, actually I quite agree."

"Wha? Then why the heck do you eat them all the time?"

"Their toxic chemicals strengthen my fire-breathing glands."

"That would explain _**so**_ much…"

* * * *

Meanwhile, Fido was playing on the beach with the other kits, Mouse, Tito, Mallie, Kyuu, Rosuto, Koja, Sparta Saberfang, and Loki the Jokie. All of a sudden, he stopped. _"Ruff, Did I just sniff what I think I sniffed, rrrr?" _He thought as he sniffed the air. _"Could it be?"_

"Fido, what is it? What do you smell?" Kyuu was very considerate towards others

"Ooo, I hope it's an enemy! I can't wait to use my chompers!" Sparta was born with abnormally large fangs and loved to bite.

"rrrr, No, it's not an enemy…it's Burmie."

"Hee hee, great! We've got the ol' water bucket trick set up a his door!" Koja and Loki were big pranksters.

"Wait, hmrrr, there's someone with him, lots of cats."

"W-wha? Wh-who?" Mouse was always shy but never afraid to fight.

"If eeet's a noow baddie, dell aft too go troo dee's fist o' furrrry!" Tito said in his Spanish accent.

"I may not remember my own past, Tito, but I know you try that and you'll get killed." Rosuto lost his memory years ago during a Pollicle attack.

"Wait! *Sniff* Gasp, Daddy's with them! It's the Jellicles!!!! _**They're HERE!**_" Fido ran all through the yard. _**"They're HERE! Gruff Woof Woof Howl!!!!"**_

* * * *

While everyone followed Burmie, Maj and Misto slowly went behind so they could be alone. "Maj, is surviving in this area of the city really hard?"

"Well, our tribe protector always used to say,

_Now Listen up you've got a lot to learn,  
and if you don't learn, you don't eat.  
But if your tough and always use your head,  
you'll be right at home on the street.  
When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things, ohhh I guarantee._

_Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as you're told,  
These are Streets of Gold._

We learn as we grow here, so we're kinds used to it. It may be hard for you or not. At least we're all in this together."

"Jellicles and Strays, Fire and Lightning…as one. Sigh…"

"Misto? What's wrong?"

"I-I was just wondering…d-don't you guys have any enemies or something?"

"Well…"

"_**WOOF GRWOOF!!!!!!" **_Everyone looked ahead to see Fido running up the beach. "Gruff, Daddy!"

"Fido! Bow woof!" the two hound-cats pounced each other. "Good Boy!"

"Daddy, everyone's waiting at the yard! Hurry! Grrr!"

Maj and Misto's conversation would have to wait. For now, they had finally arrived.

* * * *

"What did I tell you? They don't suspect a thing."

"Humph, give it time; the Jellicles can be very tricky sometimes. I've lost quite a few henchmen to them, including Mungojerrie!" The two beast cats were hiding in a palm tree, spying on the cats.

"Grrr, all we need is a good opportunity to attack and my claws will be as good as new."

"You're forgetting 'Hell Cat'; those magic cats are still there. That white kit could catch us in the act even before we strike."

"You know…it would be quite a shame if the Strays were to loose a cat as valuable as her."

"MWA HAHAHAHA, I like how your mind works, my friend."

"Don't start that 'Mr. Mystery Kitty', We're not that close yet…"

**Author's note:**

**Many thanks to Malurina for helping me think up the Kittens and with future Song Fics. I wouldn't have gotten this far without her!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR THE JELLICLES! IF I DID I'D BE RICH!**


	8. “Tribes Unite part 1”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 8 – "Tribes Unite part 1"**

The Jellicles hurried towards the front gates of their new home, amazed at how different it was to their previous residence. Usagi and Old Atteronomy were waiting for them at the front of the yard. Maj ran toward Munk, "That orange and white cat is Usagi Koneko who, by the way, is a Japanese Bobtail. Like you, he's the _Tribe Protector _and _second in command._ And that big gray cat is our _Leader_, Old Atteronomy. He's lived a long time, many lives in succession. He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme a long while before Queen Anne's accession."

"No way, that's even older than Old D!"

"The S.I.T. has been around for a long time. Even before my parents were born."

The group walked up to the two toms. "We've been awaiting your arrival." Usagi said, "Well done Maj, Flip, and Shadow."

"Uh…YO!"

"And you too Burmie."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like, new friends." Old A spoke. "Our Junkyard is your Junkyard." After a quick talk with Old D and Shadow ran back to the darkness of his home, the Jellicles headed towards their houses. Maj, true to her word, had teleported them safely and placed them each in a different ideal spot. Each Jellicle found its house and next to it, a neighbor they were sure to become good friends with.

* * * *

"Well, we're neighbors again Jenny, just like old times."

"And this is a perfect place to watch over the kits, isn't it Jelly?"

The two motherly queens found their houses near a huge open space in the yard which was ideal for keeping an eye on kittens. Already they thought the new kits looked delightful and couldn't wait to get to know them. They were just getting their cushions and sewing out when, *SPLASH!*, a bucket of sea water fell on top of poor Burmie! "KOJA, LOKI! YOU LITTLE RATS!!!!"

"_Nice, a direct hit!!!!"_ Tugger thought as his new rival started to dry himself off.

A couple of giggles were heard from behind an old float. Koja and Loki's trick had worked. "Such naughty kits."Jelly said. "They look like they're going to be a pawful."

Then, a voice came from next door, "Loki, Koja, come out right now." It was SnowOwySpots the kitten-sitter. Koja and Loki walked up to her, tails between their legs. "Honestly, you two know better, this is really un-adult like." She lectured.

"We're sorry, Snow. We just can't help it." They said looking down at the ground.

"Good, now go and tell Burmie your sorry, Dears."

"Yes, Snow." They walked away.

"Wow, you really have a way with kits." Jenny said walking up to the new queen.

"Thanks, the name's SnowOwySpots. I was from an old cat breeder, so I'm a real expert." The Snowshoe cat replied. "Although, it does get pretty being the only kit-sitter."

"Well, we're also kitten-sitters. We can help out, Ms. SnowOwySpots." Jelly suggested.

"That would be just splendid! And just call me Snow, Dears."

After Jenny and Jelly pointed out the Jellicle Kittens to Snow, she took them around pointing out the Stray Kits.

* * * *

"What a lovely spot, isn't it Demeter?"

"Just perfect, Bomba."

The two queens had their houses side by side. Truly the best of friends. "I wonder how Munk is settling in." Demeter said stepping forward. As she did, she stepped on something. It was a broken toy pinwheel and a small U.S. flag from the 4th of July. "Excuse me, that's mine." A voice came from above. The two friends looked up to see a queen with fur almost as fiery red as Bomba's standing on the roof of the house next door. She had bright green eyes and a black spiked collar. In fact, the only difference between her and Bomba was the few specks of brown and her gold hoop earrings.

Dem handed the things up to the new cat. "Thanks. You must be new around here, the name's Ruby (more commonly known as The Scarlet Stray). And this here's my little sister, Malurina." She pointed down at a little kit with the same color fur and black streaks on her face sitting by the door.

"You can call me Mal or Mallie if ya want to." She said with a cute look in her eye.

It was then that the friends saw her house wasn't a plain normal cardboard house, but had been decorated with old, broken toys and small ornaments once used by humans. "Wow Ruby, your house is amazing!" Bomba complemented.

"What this? It's just a bunch of junk I found in the trash cans behind the toy-shop."

The two queens looked at their plain boring houses. "Maybe we could come with you some day and find stuff for our houses?" Dem requested.

"Sure, if you're up to rooting through garbage." The Scarlet Stray replied as she tried to push the pinwheel into a small hole in the roof. "Here Mal, this one won't fit." She handed the toy to her sister.

"Yippee!"

* * * *

Misto not only had a new neighbor, but was right next to Maj. What more could he ask for? "Wow Maj. Your home is astounding. It's so different to ours."

"It takes a bit of getting use to, but it's protected us though everything" Suddenly, a power cable landed between them. "Yikes!!!"

"_¡Perdone! _Sorry _Señora_ Maj." a voice came from above. It was Tito. He switched the power off and the cable went slack. "¡You _okey_?"

"What in the world were you doing up there?!?" Misto asked concerned for safety.

"I was workeen on de _calle lámparas_."

"The _**what**_?"

"De street lammps."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"I deed. You zee, I'm Spanish. You just doon't undersannd _español_,_Señor_."

"Oh…"

"You must bee one o' de noow cats. My name is _Ignacio Lorenzo Julio Federico de Tito El Calico_, but everry one just calls me _Tito_."

"Mr. Mistoffelees, everyone calls me Misto."

"Ah si, de ouder majic cat. I hurd aboud yoor lightdn'. Maby you can 'elp me toomorow wheen I try too feex de old TV."

"Ummm…sure."

* * * *

**Chapter to be continued soon!**


	9. “Tribes Unite part 2”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 9 – "Tribes Unite part 2"**

Meanwhile, Burmie had finished drying off from Koja and Loki's little hoax. He spotted Jemima walking passed and gave her a little 'point and wink'. She blushed. That was the last straw, Tugger couldn't take any more. "Alright _Fuzzy_, I don't know why Maj paired us together, but if we're gonna be neighbors we'd better set some ground rules."

"What'dya mean, _Fluffy_."

"Well, how 'bout I can only flirt with the Jellicle queens and you with only the Strays."

"Sigh, Dude look, I only flirt with the Stray queens for two reasons, 1. They think I'm cool and 2. It's the only way my _girlfriend_ will notice me."

"Who in the world would want to be your girlfriend?"

Suddenly, a Maine Coon Bengal cross queen with a wild mane jumped out.

_**Tonka:**__ Meow, Me-ow!  
__**All:**__ The Top Tonka Topper is a curious cat _

_**Tonka: **__If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse  
If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse _

_**All:**__ The Top Tonka Topper is a curious cat  
Tonka: And there isn't any call for me to shout it  
__**All:**__ For she will do as she do do  
Tonka: And there's no doing anything about it!_

_**Maj:**__ The Top Tonka Topper is a terrible bore  
__**Tonka:**__ When you let me in, then I want to go out  
I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about  
I like to lie in the bureau drawer  
But I make such a fuss if I can't get out_

_**All:**__ The Top Tonka Topper is a curious cat  
__**Tonka:**__ And it isn't any use for you to doubt it  
__**All:**__ For she will do as she do do  
__**Tonka:**__ And there's no doing anything about it! _

_**Burmie:**__ The Top Tonka Topper is a curious beast  
__**Tonka:**__ My disobliging ways are a matter of habit  
If you offer me fish then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit  
If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer  
But I only like what I find for myself……No  
So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf _

_**All: **__The Top Tonka Topper is artful and knowing  
The Top Tonka Topper (__**Tonka: **__Doesn't care for a cuddle)  
So I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!_

_**All:**__ The Top Tonka Topper is a curious cat  
The Top Tonka Topper doesn't care for a _

_**All:**__ The Top Tonka Topper is a curious cat  
__**Tonka:**__ And there isn't any need for me to spout it  
__**All:**__ For she will do as she do do  
__**Tonka:**__ And there's no doing anything about it!_

"WHA?"

"Oh yeah, that's my gal!"

"B-but…she looks just like m-me without the curl!!!"

"Yeah, her owners pampered her all the time. She only joined us 'cuz she heard them talking 'bout getten' her fixed, if ya know what I mean."

"Human vets these days, it's just sickening!"

"Wait a minute, are _**WE**_ _**AGREEING**_?"

Just then, the Curious Queen walked right up to the toms. "Hu-hey Burmie."

"Tonka, baby." He said winking.

"Who's your new friend?" The Bengal turned to Tugger.

"Humph, friend is hardly the word." He hissed.

"Hmmm, _nice mane_."

"Ummm th-thanks…" Tugger stuttered. He was astounded at the new queen. They were almost identical, except she was lighter in color and had a leopard spotted scarf as a belt.

"_What ever you do, don't get her angry, Dude. She can roar like a lion when she's mad." _Burmie whispered.

"So, your one of the Jellicles, ay?"

"Uhhhh, y-yeah."

"Hee hee, well, I'll see ya later, Jellicle, as you can see, _I like manes_."

"W-wha?"

"_**T-Tonka**_!!!!!!"

"Later Dudes!" she ran off.

"You just _**Stole My Girl!**_"

"But I…"

"_**GRRRRR**_, I got my eye on you…"

Meanwhile…

"Tonka, must you always do that?"

"Do wha?"

"Make toms fight over you."

"Hey Ruby, I give the word _Cat Fight_ a new meaning. Toms are so easily fooled."

"Hmm, I should know…I used to date toms like them."

* * * *

After settling in, Munk looked around. There were so many Strays he could barely keep track of the ones he already knew. _"This is going to be a tough change." _He thought, _"I'm only used to protecting my tribe. Here I have to protect two." _He looked over at Usagi, who just happened to be his new neighbor.

"_Hmmm…might as well ask my new colleague. Maybe if I know more about the tribe members, I can protect them better." _After talking for about an hour, Munk had made this list:

**The Tom Strays:**

_**Usagi Koneko**_ – Tribe Protector _(Once owned by a fencing school master.)_

_**Flip**_ – Guard Cat and Second-hand-cat to Usagi _(__Grew up at a dog boarding home, thinks he's a dog.)_

_**Shagg**_ – The Hobo Cat _(__Was mistreated and abandoned, which is why coat is all messed up.)_

_**Shadow**_ – Emo Cat _(__family belonged to 2 illegal cat fighters, he and other sibs thrown in river, only he and Maj survived)_

_**Burmieo Thief**_ – Cat burglar _(Found on streets, town menace.) _

_**Wonton Mushu**_ –__Food Supplier _(Not a stray, lives in a Japanese restaurant, brings food from different restaurants every day.)_

_**Tito El Calico **_– Gymnastics Pro _(Used to live in a electronics shop)_

**The Queen Strays:**

_**Tabby Li**_ – Kitten Protector _(Came from China with cousin, wanted to live a city-life)_

_**Ruby Raps**_ – Scarlet Stray_ (Mistreated by owners, ran away with sister)_

_**SnowyOwySpots**_ – Kitten Sitter _(__Used to live w/ a cat breeder, wanted to live a city life.)_

_**Toppi Neko-shi **_– Stray Warrior _(Was a Japanese warrior, fell onto a passing ship and ended up in America)_

_**Top Tonka Topper **_- Curious Queen _(Owners pampered her all the time, ran away so she wouldn't get fixed.)_

**The Strays in Training (Kittens):**

_**Sparta Saborfang **_– The Biter _(Born with oversized fangs, Tonka's little brother, warning BITES HARD!)_

_**Loki the Jokie **_– The Prankster _(Always playing pranks, wants to be a Cat Burglar)_

_**Malurina**_ –__Best Singer _(Joined the Strays with Ruby, wants to be like her Sister)_

_**Fido **_– Pup Kit_ (Son of Flip, very obedient, wants to be a Guard Cat)_

_**Rosuto Meiki **_– The Forgetful One _(Joined with Snow, lost memory during a Pollicle attack, headaches are normal for him.)_

_**Koja Tsubasa **_– The Jokester _(Rosuto's little brother, Loki's best friend, a real nuisance.)_

_**Kyuu Myou**_ – Young Warrior _(Mother hit by car, very well behaved, uses tail as bow and arrow.)_

_**Mouse Fa Li**_ – The Shy One _(Tabby's cousin, very shy but not afraid to fight, hits hard, never make fun of her name.)_

* * * *

That night when Wonton had arrived with McDonalds for dinner, Misto looked up from is McNuggets. Maj was off talking to Tito. _"__**Groan**__, I hope she's not talking about me doing more work with that Spanish Weirdo." _After a while, Maj returned to her food. "What was that about, Maj?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

"Oh _great_…"

She hurried to finish her fries and took off. "Maj, where are you going?"

"Just stay here Misto, you'll see what's going on." She ran towards the beach.

He looked over at Tito who had an old walkie-talkie. "What _**is**_ going on?"

All the kits gathered at the highest point of the yard where they could all be seen. Curiosity got the better of everyone and they all looked their way. "Fire away, _Señora_ Maj!!!" Tito yelled. Suddenly, fireworks started going off where Maj had gone. Tito pressed a button on an old stereo and the kits started singing:

_Now it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
But beginnings are contagious there  
They're always setting stages there  
They're always turning pages there for you_

_Ain't it great the way it all begins  
in New York City?  
Right away you're making time and making friends  
No one cares where you were yesterday  
If they pick you out you're on your way  
To a once upon a time that never ends_

_So, Jellicles, don't be shy  
Get out there, let go and try  
Believing that you're the guy  
They're dying to see  
'Cause a dream's no crime  
Not once upon a time  
Once upon a time in New York City_

_If it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?  
How could anyone stay starry eyed  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?_

_So, Jellicles, don't be scared  
Though yesterday no one cared  
They're getting your place prepared  
Where you want to be  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City_

_Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City_

_And it's always once upon a time  
In New York City…_

**Well, that's it for the Tribes Unite chapter. Up next, ****Deravity****'s Plan! Stay Tooned!**


	10. “The Mysterious Devils Attack!”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 10 – "****The Mysterious Devils Attack!****"**

That night after the fireworks, Maj and Misto took a little walk along the shore, little did they know, they were not alone. "What do you think you're doing out here, Tito?"

"Eva lasteen kat! Don't sneek up on mi like dat, _Señor_ Shadow, it drives mi _loco_!"

"Why the heck are you spying on my little sister?"

"I wazn't. I waz just goin' to ask de odder kat if he waz reddy to feex de TV wid me tomorrow…den I saw him wid _Señora_ Maj."

"_**WHAT?!?"**_ the black cat looked over the rock they were behind.

* * * *

The two magic cats were sitting on a small boulder, their tails locked together. "And that's Felis, the one I pray to. Sigh, the stars are beautiful, ay Misto?"

"Yeah, magnificent." He felt very nervous as he stared into her eyes.

"Magnificent…that was one of the words my mother thought about when she named me."

"But I thought you were separated from your parents, Maj?"

"That was a week after we had opened our eyes. Mother had enough time to name up all. Sigh, you don't know what it's like Misto, to not have a family…to not…be loved."

The Conjuring Cat blushed as he looked down at the note in his paw. _"Now I know I'm really ready."_

"Ummm, M-Maj?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now…"

"Yes…"

"B-but I've just been to shy to say it…s-so I ummm, uhhhh…" he blushed and handed her the note.

_Maj, I love you. You know I do, even though I've never actually said it. You and I both know that feelings are better than words. I want you to be my mate; I want to love you…forever. I will. Will you please be my mate?_

She blushed, smiled, and started to purr. "Sure Misto, I will."

* * * *

Shadow smiled. _"Well, at least it's with him, that I can allow. Sigh, my little Maj-jie's growing up."_

"Ah _a__mor_, makes mi tink 'bout pachen tings up wid _Señora_ Ruby."

"What, ya broke up?"

"No, I acseedently dropped a powwa wire and zaapd 'ur, she 'asn't talked to mi seence!"

"Well, you are considered a _**zap-trap**_. Come on Tito, we're not needed here." As the two toms headed back towards the yard, the magic cats, now finally together in love, could be heard singing:

_**Misto:**__ This is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
and we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte _

_So take this love of your loved one  
You'll need it about this time  
To keep from fallin' like a star  
When you make that dizzy climb_

_For this is the night  
and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte_

_**Maj:**__ This is the night  
Such a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies  
So many stars in their eyes  
What a lovely bella notte_

_**Misto:**__ Bella notte_

_**Maj:**__ Side by side  
with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here_

_**Misto:**__ You know the_

_**Both:**__ night will weave_

_**Maj:**__ it's magic spell_

_**Both:**__ When the one you love is near  
This is the night  
and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella-_

_**Maj:**__ -notte_

_**Misto:**__ Bella Notte_

_**Both:**__ This lovely bella notte._

* * * *

Meanwhile in a nearby palm tree, the two monsters of cats were watching the two lovers. "_**RRRR**_, Come on, Macavity, she's right there. Why can't we just grab her now!?"

"I told you, as long as that Mistoffelees cat is around, we don't stand a chance. It's going to be hard enough capturing _**one**_ magic feline."

"You also said it was going to be hard to _**confine**_ her, hopefully Roscoe and DeSoto have finished that magic-fireproof cell. Not even _**I**_ could teleport out of it. _**Grrr**_, this plan of yours had _**better**_ work, Macavity."

"Oh trust me, it will…it will. Are your men ready for tomorrow's attack?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

The devilish fiend stared down at the young white kit with disgust. _"You and your visions have caused me a lot of trouble in the past, Maj-ology…"_ the malicious feline thought, _"You'd best enjoy tonight while you can, for it might be the last time you ever see your precious Mistoffelees ever again!"_

* * * *

The next morning after Wonton had brought breakfast, Misto couldn't help but notice Maj wasn't her normal self. "Maj, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we did stay up past midnight. Maybe you should take a quick catnap. You might feel better."

"Well, alright." She yawned, "Wake me in about an hour."

"Will do." He walked her home.

"Hmm, I didn't see her pray last night," Shadow poked his head out the door. "Not a good sign…never a good sign."

"What do you mean, Shadow?"

"Well, when Maj doesn't sleep right, it means Felis is trying to warn her about something. Usually something tragic. What ever it is, it had better not happen till tonight." He glared at him though the corner of his eye.

*Gulp* "Well, I'll talk to Corico and Tanto. Maybe they know if something is going to occur."

"If you say so kid, but if you ask me, those two's psychic abilities are nothing compared to Maj." And with that, he shut the door.

"_Emo!"_

But Shadow was right. For right as he was about to ask the twins what they knew, _**CRASH BANG SMASH!**_ There was a sound much like thunder and nails on a blackboard could be heard. Toppi screamed, _**"DERAVITY!!!!!"**_ The Strays took off and hid, while Usagi and Flip stood out in the middle. _**"MWA HAHAHAHA" **_the Devil Cat's evil laugh echoed through the yard. The Jellicles were both confused and terrified. Then suddenly _**SMASH BANG CRASH!**_ A sound much like thunder and the smashing of glass bottles could be heard. They recognized this sound. _**"MACAVITY!!!!!" **_Demeter screamed as Munk and Alonzo joined Usagi. An equally evil laugh rang out along with the growls of several Doberman Pollicles. The dogs drew nearer and the sky when black, the wicked felines unseen.

"Kittens, Queens, Leaders _**RUN FOR IT!!!**_" Usagi shouted as he unsheathed his sword-knives. Everyone took cover as the canines slowly surrounded the toms.

"_Whimper_, Pollicles, why did it have to be Pollicles? I could never bring myself to hurt a dog. _Whine_!!"

"Don't be fooled by their appearance, Flip!" Burmie, along with Shadow, Tito, Jerrie, Misto , and Toppi, joined the other toms. "They're just cats in disguise. One of Deravity's old tricks." It was true. The Pollicles were canine-built but cat-size, a simple transformation.

"_**GRRR**_, now that changes things, _**GRUFF**_!"

The fight raged on. Misto threw lightning bolts back and forth as Flip snapped at the hounds like a mad 'cat-dog'. Shadow, with his favorite Bowie knife in his mouth, slashed his head around slicing the throats of the dogs as he ran. Tito, who was not too good at physical fighting, used his professional gymnastics to maneuver though the mongrels , pushing them into one another's attacks. Mungojerrie and Burmieo employed the fighting techniques they learnt during their employment with the villains and found themselves alongside Usagi and the others in the heart of the battle. They were winning. But all of a sudden, the Pollicles retreated. Had they truly won?

Burmie looked around. Except for a few cuts, everyone was ok. The Burmese tom looked around and spotted a blood-stained note in the middle of the yard which Usagi read.

_Strays,_

_Though you don't know him, I have teamed up with your friends' enemy, Macavity. You love them dearly and they love you back. He wants them dead as I wish you were._

_Therefore, we have used this attack as a distraction and have taken someone you all love. The Hostage will be held as ransom until you turn the Jellicles over to Macavity. They know their fate, but this Hostage is worth more to you than them. So, who's it going to be? The Jellicles…or the Hostage? Your choice. _

_Bring them to me within 10 days,____**OR THE HOSTAGE WILL BE KILLED**__**!!!!**_

_~ The Shattered Claw_

Except for Tito, who was the youngest adult, all the cats that had fought stayed calm as they scanned the area. Shadow felt tense as his eyes searched the yard. All the Jellicles were there, meaning it had to be a Stray. He studied the faces that flashed before him. _Usagi, Flip, Shagg, Burmie, Tito, Wonton, Tonka, Ruby, Tabby, Snow, Toppi, Sparta, Koja, Loki, Fido, Malurina, Kyuu, Mouse, Rosuto_…it seemed like everyone was here. But then the telltale sent of smoke gave the answer. _"Oh no! __**MAJ!**__"_ the black Bombay hoped his thoughts were wrong as he dashed towards his house. Seeing the look on his face, the others followed, Misto up in front. But the dreadful sight made the magic cat freeze with fear. One wall had been reduced to ash and most of the room was completely burned. What was left of remaining walls was covered in deep claw marks and blood had been splattered around the floor._ "It c-can't be…" _the heartbroken tom tried not to think of what could have gone on in the burnt room.

"_Please Maj, don't let it be you!"_ he tried to hold back his tears. Everyone else was hoping the same thing, especially the Jellicles. Who could have done something like this to the one who had helped them so much? Flip sniffed the blood-stains. "W-well, Flip?" Usagi stuttered. "_Whine_, Luckily only a little bit of this is her blood, most of it is Dacavity's and some other cat. Their sent doesn't leave the room, must have teleported away. I can't track them, _Whimper_…" Hearing this made Misto feel dizzy and his legs turn to jelly. Then everything when black and, _**WHUMP**_! "Misto!" But he couldn't hear, for the poor Conjuring Cat had fainted.

**Hope you all liked this chapter, I love doing fight scenes. Just want to add something for those expecting an upcoming death, I DON'T KILL GOOD GUYS! I know almost everyone kills some characters in their fan-fics, but I don't! (Doing it always leaves a bad feeling of guilt in my gut!) But just a hint for the future chapters, I do like doing reincarnations! **

**By the way, I forgot to mention in Ch. 9 that Tonka Topper is my personal character. I based her off my **_**Inner Personality**_**. **

**Well, see you in Chapter 11, **_**"Another Plan Greatly Needed"**_**.**


	11. “A Tragic Fate And An Angel’s Help!”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 11 – "A Tragic Fate And An Angel's Help****!****"**

It was night by the time The Magical Cat awoke. "Misto? Come on, Brother, wake up." Victoria gently shook him as he slowly regained consciousness. "Viki, what's going on?" he mumbled as steadied himself on her shoulder. "Usagi and Munk are holding a meeting. They're trying to figure out what to do." The Conjuring Cat tried not to think of what terrible things might be happening to his new friend and mate. "I hope they thing of something soon." He worried. "SHHH," Mallie interrupted, "Usagi's talking!"

Both the Orange Bobtail and Silver Tabby were sitting on an old boat, which said TSE 2, overlooking both tribes. "OK Munk, from what you've told us, this Macavity sounds like one nasty tom, but we can't just let Deravity kill Maj."

"He'd _**torture**_ her, give her _**hell**_!" Shagg butted in. "I should know…he's done it to _**me**_ before!" It was true, for poor Shagg had the mats and scars to prove it.

Tugger, concerned for his own life, added his two cents, "_**Aww come on! **_He doesn't look _that_ bad! Believe me, there's nothing worse than being in the clutches of _**The Hidden Paw**_!"

"_**CAN IT**_ _Fluffy_! You don't know what we've been through with this guy."

"Come on! Just how bad could it be?"

Ruby and Malurina, who had once been hostages themselves, told everyone what they went through.

_**Mallie:**__ Deravity's a devil cat  
He's called the Shattered Paw  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard  
The FBI's despair  
For when they reach the scene of crime Deravity's not there! _

_Deravity, Deravity, there's no one like Deravity  
He's broken every human law  
He breaks the law of gravity  
His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare  
And when you reach the scene of crime Deravity's not there! _

_You may seek him in the basement  
You may look up in the air  
But I tell you once and once again  
Deravity's not there! _

_**Ruby:**__ Deravity's a Selkirk Rex  
He's very tall and thin  
You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in  
His brow is deeply lined in thought  
His head is highly domed  
His coat is dusted from his master's neglect  
His whiskers are half combed  
He sways his head from side to side  
With movements like a snake  
And when you think he's half asleep  
He's always wide awake! _

_Deravity, Deravity, there's no one like Deravity  
For he's a fiend in feline shape  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street  
You may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Deravity's not there! _

_**Mal:**__ He's outwardly respectable_

_**Ruby:**__ I know he cheats at cards_

_**Mal:**__ And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's _

_**Ruby:**__ And when the larder's looted_

_**Mal:**__ Or the brave cop had falled_

_**Ruby:**__ Or when the milk is missing_

_**Mal:**__ Or another Cat's been mauled!_

_**Ruby:**__ Or the greenhouse glass is broken _

_**Mal:**__ And the trellis past repair_

_**Both:**__ There's the wonder of the thing:  
Deravity's not there! _

_Deravity, Deravity, there's no one like Deravity  
There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity  
He always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
Whatever time the deed took place, Deravity wasn't there! _

_And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known_

_**Mal:**__ (I might mention Shaggy Matter)_

_**Ruby:**__ (I might mention Burmieo)_

_Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time  
Just controls the operations  
The Master of Sins & Crime!!!!!!! _

_**All Queens:**__ Deravity, Deravity, there's no one like Der-avi-ty  
He's a fiend in feline shape  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street  
You may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Deravity, Deravity, __**DERAVITY**__, __**DERAVITY**__!!!!!  
When a crime's discovered then,_

_**Mal & Ruby:**__ Deravity's not there!_

Their song sent chills down Misto's spine. From the way they put it, Deravity sounded like a cat that _**HELL**_ itself had spat back out. To him, it sounded like things weren't looking to good for Maj. "M-maybe we could sneak in and r-rescue her." He said, trying not to give up hope.

"Sigh, you got guts kid, I'll give ya that," Burmie said rolling his eyes. "But Deravity's lair is full of traps, henchmen, Pollicles, not to mention _**The Devil Cat**_ himself! If you want to die a young life, be my guest. Going in there, is asking for a _**Death-Wish**_!"

Suddenly, Rosuto started holding his head, a look of pain on his face. Kyuu was the only one who seemed to notice. "Rosuto, you ok?" He seemed to calm down, "Oww, oww, I-I just remembered the time Ruby and Mallie were taken hostage…_and_…I think I have an _**idea**_!" "Yeah, I think you're just _**nuts**_!" Koja giggled. _"I might not remember that far, but I just know he was dropped on his head at birth!" _the forgetful kit thought.

* * * *

Maj woke up to find herself in a strange dungeon. There was almost no light, just what shining from outside the door and the glitter of the stars from a window in the ceiling. Her hind legs were on the floor while her front paws were chained to the wall, loose enough for her to hunch forward. She felt weak as the memory of the morning's battle returned to her. _"*huff huff* Of course, how could I forget?" _Using what strengthshe had, _s_he looked up at the stars, _"Felis, you really were trying to warn me…grrr how could I be so stupid?" _Her thoughts were interrupted by two evil chuckles coming from outside the door. "Boss, she's awake!" She recognized those voices as Roscoe and DeSoto, Deravity's right-hand-men (Roscoe being the smarter one). There was a loud creak and the Devil and Mystery cats entered the room. Gazing into the eyes of her captors sent shivers down her spine, making her look away. As she did, she could help but feel proud as she stared at the few burn marks she had inflicted on them during the struggle. "_**GRRR**_, did you really think it would be _that_ easy?" the wicked ginger tom hissed.

"_**RRRR**_, What the heck are you talking about, you fiend?"

"_**Think**_, you little fool! Why did that wrecking-ball come in the first place? Didn't it ever occur to you that _someone_ might be behind it?"

"It was _you_……_**you**_ destroyed the Jellicles' home!"

"Humph, looks like you can't see _everything_ that happens in the future, Maj-ology." the Devil Cat snickered.

"**GRRRRR,** _**CAN IT DERAVITY!!! **_You don't know what I'm capable of!!!" she spat.

The Selkirk Rex became enraged. He unsheathed the claws of one good paw and slashed at her face. _**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! AFTER ALL, YOU WORK FOR ME NOW!!!!!!!!!" **_

Maj winced with pain, "What makes you think I'll ever work for a _**fleabag**_ like you!?"

"_**HA**_, you may be a _hostage_, but you really think I'd give-up a cat with your power? Your capture is nothing more than a trick to get them to not only give up the Jellicles, but to get the Usagi and the other stronger cats away from the yard. Once they're gone, my army of Pollicle Cats will have no trouble eliminating the rest of the strays. _**MWA HAHAHAHA**_!"

Maj was infuriated, _**"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!" **_The supernatural feline tried to blast the two corrupt criminals with a fire-ball but instead released nothing more than a small puff of smoke. "_Wha?_ W-what's happening?"

The disastrous duo threw their heads back laughing. "You won't be able to produce any kind of magic in here. This cell is completely magic-proof. While my men are out annihilating your friends, you won't be capable of anything! However, you are the only cat we will spare. The Strays and Jellicles will _**die**_ and your power belongs to _**me**_!"

Tears came to her eyes as she heard her friends' catastrophic fate."_**Never**_! I'd rather die alongside them, a Stray till the end."

"If that's the way you want it, then suit yourself. Best enjoy life while you can, for yours and your friends' days are numbered." And with that, they turned and left, leaving the poor kit in the darkness.

Tears rolled down her face stinging her wound. _"How could this happen? Misto and the other are all going to die now because of me!"_

"_Don't blame yourself for this, my dear Maj." _A voice echoed from above, a voice only she knew. She stared up at the night to catch sight of a star falling from the the heavens. As it fell, the room filled with a blinding light and a strange figure appeared before her. It was the figure of a tom cat with fur as black as the night sky and eyes as bright as stars. Upon his brow was a white four-pointed star and his tail was shining like the tail of a comet. "F-F-Felis?!?" she shook with fright. The large tom stared at her with a gentle look in his eyes. _"Do not be afraid, young one," _he spoke through telepathy,_ "You are but my most strongest follower, Maj. I cannot afford to lose you. Which is why I have left my place in the Heaviside Layer to help you." _

*** * * * **

**Sorry for the long wait readers, writer's block is such a "**_**punch in the pants**_**"! BIG Thanks to ****IzumiTheMoogle**** for helping with the suspense. New Stray characters are in the next chapter along with a "Jellicle" almost no one mentions, Capt. Morgan! Just wait and see how Felis will help Maj out and what Rosuto's idea is! It's gonna be good!**

**Also, I've been getting a bit creative and have started putting up drawings of the Strays. Already up is Usagi, Ruby and Shadow. I will let everyone know when I get more up.**

**http:// straysintraining. deviantart. com/**

**Check it out! See ya next chapter readers!**


	12. “Help From The Stars And A Risky Plan”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 12 – "Help From The Stars And A Risky Plan"**

Meanwhile back at the yard, Rosuto was telling everyone what he had remembered. "You're all forgetting the time we rescued Mal and Ruby. We _have_ succeeded in a rescue mission once before. We can help Maj the _same_ way we helped them! With Burmie to guide us, the stronger cats can sneak in undetected through the old underground tunnels and rescue her. _**If we've done it once, we can do it again!**_" The young kit had spoken the truth. Many years ago, before the Devil Cat knew the cat tribe, Shagg had owed the foul beast a lot of money. But he escaped from his clutches and joined the Strays to try and avoid death. The villain sent Burmie, who was his top spy at the time, to go undercover as a new stray and kill him. But after the Strays had shown him kindness and his love for Tonka grew, he abandoned the mission he was assigned and became a Stray himself. This infuriated Deravity and he captured Ruby and Mal as a ransom. Shagg and Burmie confessed their faults and offered to help rescue the girls. The mission had ended in victory for the Strays and _The Shattered Claw_ became their greatest enemy! "So, Burmie, what d'ya say? Will you help us like you did last time?"

"_Sigh_ well, I don't know kid. Last time, we ended up getting caught _red-pawed_ by Deravity and nearly _**lost**_ our lives."

"_**Darn right**_! I still have scars from that night!" Shagg butted in.

Both tribes, concerned for their own lives, started to quarrel. "We can't _**betray**_ her!" "You can't just let us _**DIE**_!" "Deravity will _**KILL**_ her!" "I thought we were _**Friends**_!"

As Misto watched the two tribes fight he couldn't help but feel it was going to be harder to rescue his new loved one than he thought.

* * * *

Back in the dungeon, Felis was also explaining things. _"Maj, do you know __**why**__ you have visions? It's because you are my __Earthly Protector__. You see, being the cat-star, I love and care for all felines whom have righteousness in their hearts. But unfortunately, being a spirit, I'm nothing more than a guardian angel from the Heaviside Layer, I cannot physically protect them. But, I __**can**__ spiritually send visions to an __Earthly Protector__ so they can try to prevent the disaster to come. You protect the earth as I watch from the stars." _

"*Sniff* Well…a fine _Earthly Protector_I turned out to be…" She turned away from the spirit with shame, "I've done nothing but get my new friends and my tribe in trouble." More tears fell into her wound and she winced with pain.

The Angel Cat gentle placed his paw on her face and the deep scratches disappeared like magic. "_Don't blame yourself for this monstrosity. There's no way you could have escaped this, that's why I tried to warn you ahead of time."_ He gazed deeply into her eyes. _"I may not be able to get you out of this mess, but there is __**someone**__ who __**can**__, a new friend of yours. His power is almost equal to your own."_

"M-Misto!?!?"

"_He may not be an __Earthly Protector__, but he can protect you and the tribes_."

"But how, he doesn't know of Deravity's plans!"

"_That is why you must warn him."_ The Feline Guardian brought his tail closer to hers. _"Lock your tail with mine. With our powers combined, you can send him a sign of warning, like I send to you."_

* * * *

The tribes' argument had gone on for hours, "Would you really _**deceive**_ your friends?" "If you don't _**leave**_, you'll be deceiving Maj!" "Just leave _**Now**_!!!" "Do you even _**care**_ if we _**Die**_!?"

Suddenly,_** "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_They all turn to see who had stepped into the argument. It was none other than Shadow, who fell more concern for his sister than anyone else. The black Bombay stood where all could see. "Look, I may not be the caring type, but I know Maj would not want us to fight over her fate. She cares about all of us so much. Her visions have helped us find peace in the past. It's up to us now to help her. Maj would not want us to betray the Jellicles after all she's done for them. Not only that, but Old A always says 'The S.I.T. never turns any cat down'. We'd be turning them down if we hand them over to Deravity. But we also can't let him murder my little sister. She's the only family I have left. Rosuto is right, _**If we've done it once, we can do it again!**_"The dark cat's words touched everyone. They all remembered everything Maj had done. They could never deceive someone like her. Usagi stepped forward. "Then it's decided, we will rescue Maj the same as we did Ruby and Mal. In this tribe, _**no one gets left behind or forgotten**_!"

Misto was relieved. Finally they were getting somewhere. He looked up at the night sky and remembered the star Maj had shown him the night before. But as he gazed at that one star, he began to feel very weird. Suddenly, he heard Maj's voice in his head, warning him about something and he started seeing hallucinations. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the feeling stopped._ "Looks like we're not out of the woods yet." _He thought as he ran to the front to tell Munk what had just occurred.

*** * * ***

**Sorry this chapter's so short readers, Writers Block is a killer! Big Thanks to Malurina for always being there when I'm stuck. Wouldn't have gotten this far without her. Anyway, the next chapter will have the new characters I promised. Next, Burmie's plan to find Maj, plus enter Capt. Morgan and Splinterbanks the Subway Cat. See ya next chapter. Please Review!**


	13. “The New Plan and the French Thieves”

_**Jellicles In Training**_****

A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover

**Chapter 13 – "The New Plan and the French Thieves"**

"Wait, you mean to say, you had a _vision_, Misto?" All eyes were on the Conjuring Cat. "Sigh, weren't you even paying attention to what I just said? Maj's capture is really a trap! When the stronger cats leave, Deravity's Pollicle-Cat army will annihilate the rest of us. If we don't evacuate or something, he'll…" "Why should we even _believe_ you?" Burmie interrupted. "You're not like Maj; the cat-star has _never_ sent you a vision of the future in your life!" "Yes, but it wasn't the _cat-star_ that sent me this warning, it was _**Maj**_!" Everyone gazed at the magic cat in astonishment. "It's true. I heard her voice warning me of what is to come. She even gave me an image of what will happen if we don't get out of here!" Everyone started worrying. If Misto's vision really came from Maj, then Deravity's plans must be true. How were they going to survive this one?

"Misto's right," Munk agreed, "we've got to get out of here before the attack. The question is where?"

"Sigh, are we gonna have ta change homes _**forever**_!?" Tugger complained.

"Wait, I think _**I**_ have an idea!" Tabbitha, who was usually shy, stepped in. "Snow, doesn't that cousin of yours still live around here?"

"Why yes, she resides by the dock down the road. Never really leaves."

"You have a cousin, Snow?" Jelly asked. "You never told us."

"She's not really a Stray so I don't really see her much. In fact, the only time I see her is right before _**The Stray-Cat Ball**_."

Rosuto, who was really close to Snow's cousin, helped explain, "She's called the Junkyard-Keeper Cat. When the ball comes, she get's everything ready for us."

"Well anyway," Tabby continued, "The dock she lives at is full of old, abandoned boats. We can probably hide out there till the other's come back from rescuing Maj."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Usagi approved, "Let's just hope there's enough room." And with that, both tribes headed in the direction of the docks.

* * * *

As morning approached, Maj expected to feel the hopeful warmth of daylight shine from the single cell window. Unfortunately, she felt nothing, for the sun never shone over Deravity's lair. She sighed, the poor kit felt weak with exhaustion. All night she could hear nothing but Roscoe and DeSoto bickering with one another. The only silence she got was when they swapped shifts. At least she'd probably have a bit of peace with the new guards. Little did she know, the new guards were on _her_ side. As the shadows of two mid-sized cats drew nearer, she could hear the voices of two French cats singing quietly to themselves.

_**Bella:**__ Hee hee! __**Frisk:**__ Shhh!_

_**Frisk: **__Frisk O' Malley __**Bella:**__ and BellaStealer  
__**Both:**__ We're a notorious couple of cats  
__**Bella:**__ As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians  
Tight-rope walkers and acrobats  
__**Frisk:**__ We have an extensive reputation  
We make our home in Central Park Grove  
This is merely our centre of operation  
__**Both:**__ For we are incurably given to rove_

_When the family assembles for Sunday dinner  
__**Bella:**__ Their minds made up that they won't get thinner  
__**Frisk:**__ On Argentine joint, __**Bella:**__ potatoes and greens  
And the cook will appear from behind the scenes  
__**Frisk:**__ And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,  
"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!  
For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"  
__**Both:**__ The family will say, "It's that 'orrible cat!  
__**Frisk:**__ Was it Frisk O' Malley __**Bella:**__ or BellaStealer?"  
__**Both:**__ And most of the time they leave it at that_

_Frisk O' Malley and BellaStealer have a wonderful way of working together  
And some of the time you would say it was luck  
And some of the time you would say it was weather  
We go through the house like a 'urricane  
__**Frisk:**__ And no sober person __**Both: **__could take his oath  
__**Frisk:**__ Was it Frisk O' Malley__** Bella:**__ or BellaStealer?  
__**Both:**__ Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?_

_And when you hear a dining room smash  
Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash  
Or down from the library there comes a loud ping  
From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming  
Then the family will say: "Now which was which cat?  
__**Frisk:**__ It was Frisk O' Malley __**Bella:**__ and BellaStealer!"  
__**Both:**__ And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_

A pair of almost identical French Chausie cats with tiger-like stripes appeared in the doorway. The queen cat of the two peered at her through the barred window in the door with a look of curiosity in her eye. Maj gazed back in disgust. But then, the new queen, whose name was BellaStealer, did something Maj did not expect. She smiled at her. Not the kind of evil grin a thief would normally use, but a look of trust instead. "Well, well…looks like you were right, _Monsieur_ Frisk." She turned to the other cat. "She really _**is**_ a Stray. Oh _magnifique_!"

"_Shhh_, best keep it down, _Madame la_ Bella. Our _plans_ must remain secret." Frisk O' Malleywhispered as he looked around. When the coast was clear, he quietly let BellaStealer inside the cell. Maj was totally confused. _Weren't they suppose to just be guarding her? And what plans was he talking about?_ The French queen walked right up to her, a caring look in her soft, blue eyes. Maj looked away from the Thief Cat. "You're Maj-ology of the Strays, right?" Bella asked politely.

"_Grrr_, who wants to know?"

"Just a pair of thieves who wish to live their life as AristoCats." Maj looked up at the French Feline. "We need your help, _Mademoiselle_. We want to escape this place with you."

* * * *

As the cat tribes approached the docks they could see it wasn't _**completely**_ abandoned. Three cats, two toms and a queen, were roaming around the old boats. There was a light brown tabby in a vest, similar to Skimble's only blue, lying in the sun. An old British Shorthair tom wearing a ship's captain coat, was asleep in a small hammock made from an old sail. And sitting at the end of the dock tying knots in some fishing-cord was a Squitten queen with tabby stripes and Bengal spots. The kittens rushed toward her.

_**Rosuto:**__ I have a Keeper Cat in mind  
Her name is GrowlyMeowlyDots  
Her coat is of the Squitten kind with tabby stripes and Bengal spots  
All day she waits beneath the stair or on the step or on the mat  
She waits and waits and waits and waits  
And that's what makes a Keeper Cat  
That's what makes a Keeper Cat! _

_**Mal, Kyuu, & Mouse:**__ But …  
When the ball's hustle and bustle has come  
Then the Keeper Cat's work is but hardly begun  
When all the cats are in bed and asleep  
She tucks up her skirts to the Junkyard to creep  
She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice_

_**Growly:**__ Their behaviors' not good and their manners not nice_

_**Mal, Kyuu, & Mouse:**__ So when she has got them lined up on the matting  
She teaches them _

_**Growly:**__ music, crocheting and tatting_

_**Rosuto:**__ I have a Keeper Cat in mind  
Her name is GrowlyMeowlyDots  
The fishing cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots  
She waits upon the windowsill or anything that's smooth and flat  
She waits and waits and waits and waits  
And that's what makes a Keeper Cat  
That's what makes a Keeper Cat! _

_**Mal, Kyuu, & Mouse:**__ But …  
When the ball's hustle and bustle has come  
Then the Keeper Cat's work is but hardly begun  
She thinks that the Seagulls _

_**Growly:**__ just need employment_

_**Mal, Kyuu, & Mouse:**__ To prevent them from _

_**Growly:**__ continuous unwanted annoyance_

_**Mal, Kyuu, & Mouse:**__ So she's formed from that lot of unruly low-rates  
A troop of well disciplined helpful sea mates_

_**Growly:**__ With a purpose in life and a good deed to do_

_**Mal, Kyuu, & Mouse:**__ And she's even created a Seagulls' Tattoo! _

_**All Kittens:**__ For she's a jolly good fellow!  
__**Growly:**__ Thank you my dears!_

The Keeper Cat cuddled the Stray kits as they gathered around her. "Well, fancy seeing you all here." She said happily as Usagi and the others approached. "And I see you brought some new friends. Oh, it's so nice to have visitors." Usagi stepped forward. "Actually, were here because we need your help, Growly." Hearing this, the Squitten queen sat up on her hind legs. "Sigh, you'd think that after what happened last time, The Shattered Claw would never attack again." She sighed, looking around to see that someone was missing.

"Well unfortunately, he has. But this time, we're not going in alone." The bobtail turned to the Jellicles. "Our new friends here are going to help us get Maj back. We're using the same plan as last time, but we need your help as…" "_**No, No,**_ and for the third time, _**NO**_!" The Keeper Cat interrupted. "I'm not getting into some dangerous situa…" "Growly, we just need someplace to stay." Snow added. "Oh……well, that's OK then."

Just then, the brown tabby tom stepped in. "Well, if you're going with last time's plan, I take it you'll be needing us again?" He asked as he put on a small cap which was the same color as his vest. Usagi tuned to the tom. "Of course, Splinterbanks. No one knows the underground like you do." The tabby smiled smugly. "Well, I'm not called The Subway Cat for nothing." "_Yawn_, and what am I, _smoked salmon_?" the old British Shorthair woke up.

"You're going to need a retired Pirate Cat Captain if yer wanting to journey down there." "Whouy, Capteen Morgan, ees dat you?" Jerrie gasped. "You know him, Jerrie?" Munk asked. "Well, _shiver me timbers_, if it ain't Mungojerrie. I haven't seen you since me old mate, Growltiger, was lost." The old sea cat replied, "See you've finally left that ol' bastard, Macavity." "Enough chit-chat, everyone." Usagi stepped in, "We'd best get everyone settled in and start putting our plan into action" Misto finally felt a bit better. At last, they we're going to save Maj. Little did he, or any of the others, know the she wouldn't be the only one to be rescued.

*** * * ***

**Sorry for the wait, Readers. More stupid writer's block. Anyway, I kinda want to explain a few things about Growly. She's what's called a Squitten. ****The term Squitten is generally used to refer to cats with the condition **_**Radial Hypoplasia**_** (under-developed radius bones) or **_**Foreleg Micromelia**_** (small forelegs)****. Meaning they can kinda sit like kangaroos or squirrels. You can look up more on Wiki. **

**Also I hope you like Capt. Morgan. I've been wanting to use him in my story for a long time. For some reason, nobody ever really mentions him in fan-fics. Once again, I'd like to thank Malurina for all her help. Well, onto the next chapter! See ya!**


	14. “Sailing Into The Lion’s Den”

_**Jellicles In Training**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

**  
Chapter 14 – "Sailing Into The Lion's Den"**

Back in the dungeon, Maj was completely confused. _Weren't these two supposed to be __**evil**__? After all, they did work for __**Deravity**__, the cat that __**hell spat back out**__. And why ask __**her**__ for help?_ "I…I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" "Well, unlike us…you have someone out there that's looking for you." Bella spoke with a voice full of sorrow. Maj finally realized what the two thieves meant. They were just a pair of well-mannered cats who had made the mistake of joining the dark side and now wanted to right their wrongs. "Well, if you got a plan, then I'm in." _**And**_, at that very moment, a new friendship was made. "Well…we can't just blow dis joint now. Da Hell Cat would find us out and kill us easily. So, when those friends of yours come, then it's Bon Voyage to dis place!"

* * * *

"Well, this be 't. She only holds up t' 14 cats, but she can sail in all kinds o' weather." Morgan led the toms to a cat-sized, pirate's ship. It was once a remote control model of Sir Henry Morgan's pirate ship (minis a few details), but had the gears removed and the words S.S. Faber an' Faber written on the side. "Are you sure about this plan?" Misto felt uneasy as he stared at the ship. "I mean, sure it's worked before, but…the _**SEWER**_?!?" They had already gone over the plan. They'd sail through the underground tunnels of the sewer to Deravity's lair, sneak in through the pipes, and get Maj out the same way they came. "Who knows what's down there!?"

"ARRR, `Tis be th' fastest way t' get t' Deravity's lair." The retired Pirate Cat looked him strait in the eye. "We go on foot, an' she'll be in _**Davy Jones` Locker**_ by th' time we get thar."

"Morgan's right. The sewer's our only chance." Usagi said jumping onto the deck. "Now, we need to decide whose coming."

"Not too many, th' weight slows down th' ship. About six, minis me-self an' Splinter, will do."

"Right, of course Munk and I are coming. Anyone else?"

"Don't forget me." Burmie stepped forward. "I know Deravity's hideout like the back of my paw."

"Tugger, you're coming too." Munk said.

"_**What**_?!? Why me!?" The Maine Coon would rather stay and 'watch over' the queens.

"Aww, what's wrong? You're not _scared _are ya, _**Fluffy**_?"

Tugger's ears pricked up, "_**FUZZY IDIOT SAY WHA!?!?!?**_ _**GRRRRR**_, I'll prove you wrong, Fuzz Brain!!!!" He jump onto the top deck, bumping the Burmese as he stormed past.

"Don't forget me." Shadow came forward. "I'm not about to stand around and let that bastard kill my little sister."

Misto just couldn't stop thinking of what happen before all this misfortune…how Maj agreed to be his mate. Suddenly, his sadness turned to anger and his shyness left. "Count me in too." His voice was full of determination as the lights on his jacket lit up, "If he or Macavity even try to hurt her, I'll zap them with all I got! They'll be sorry they messed with The Conjuring Cat!!!"

"_Talk about a strong love."_ Shadow thought as he sensed how determined the young tom was. _"You really picked an amazing tom as a mate, Maj. Let's just hope you'll live long enough to be with him again." _And with that, the team started off towards the sewer.

*** * * ***

**Sorry it's so short…and late. I've been on vacation and haven't been able to use the internet or get any inspiration. Hope you like this chapter. I loved thinking up Morgan's ship and pirate language. Also, in the next chapter Shadow is hit with a painful memory and Misto's love and longing for Maj get stronger. See ya!**

**I DON'T OWN **_**CATS**_**!!!!**


	15. A River Of Blood And A Feral Friend

_**Jellicles In Training**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

  
**  
Chapter 15 – "The River of Blood And A Feral Friend"**

"_**Groan**_, are we there yet, Munk?" "For the last time, we get there when we get there, Tugger!" "Well, we'd better get there soon; I don't know how much longer I can last in this cesspool!"

Misto was getting anxious. For three days, they had sailed through the underground sewer system. The only thing guiding them was a couple of old maps that Splinter had brought along. Except for the occasional rats that would jump on the ship, the journey went according to plan. But it was taking longer than Misto expected. By now, they only had five more days until Maj's fate. The poor magical cat tried not to think about what might be happening to the one he loved. But ever since the vision he had, he couldn't help but pray to her each night.

It was nearly midnight. The moon shone bright through the single cell window of Maj's prison. Although Frisk and Bella tried to make her feel comfortable, the eerie gloom of the lair was over powerful. At least, she wasn't alone in this creepy place. It felt like forever since her capture. Although she knew Misto was coming for her, her heart longed to be in the arms of the one she loved. The Magic cat sighed as she looked up at the barred window. Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the hideout. Maj's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Through her eyes, she saw herself in what she thought to be the _Heaviside Layer_. She had been here before...within her visions. Felis stood before her. "What seems to be the trouble, Felis?" _"No problems at all Maj, but I sense that you are greatly troubled." _The angel cat spoke, his comet tail shimmering. "I...I just long for Misto. I hope his journey here isn't dangerous..." the Cat Star seemed to smile. _"Maj, do you remember your life before you joined the Strays?"_ she thought hard before answering. "Just bits and pieces, like my mother...oh, and my creepy, cousin but they're both dead."_ "Not as dead as you think...Your cousin is still alive." _ "_**Masquerade?**_"

Misto tried to focus on the situation at hand as he headed towards the top deck. "How much farther, Splinter?" "Well, judging by my maps, we just got to pass through this tunnel, cross over this river, and we'll enter the sewage pipes under The Devil Cat's lair." He was right, for just as he spoke, a light shone ahead. As the ship sailed out of the dark pipe, Shadow felt a sudden chill down his spine. The river was dark and murky; now reflections shone on its surface. A crumbling old bridge was built over the river, casting a dark silhouette. As they sailed over the darkness, the sudden scent of cat's blood reached the Emo cat's nose. _**"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_ Everyone stared as Shadow broke down crying. "Shadow? Yo Shad, what's the deal man?" Burmie tried to calm him down. "N-nooo...never again...n-n-never again." "Whats th' matter wi' th' lad?"Morgan looked confused. "Heh heh heh, still crying about the past, cuz?" a voice came from above.

Upon the crumbling bridge was a thin, shaggy, black tom with a black bowtie in the shape of a bat. He stared down at the boat full of cats. His eyes were bright blue and what was supposed to be the white of his eyes, was a mysterious shade of light blue. "M-Masquerade? What are you doing here?" The tom could barely answer before Burmie butted in. "Whoa... Everlasting Cat! Y- You're Masquerade Jack! _**The Famous Acting Cat**_!" The black tom shook his head. "Oh not that old thing again." He walked past a bit of broken wood and disappeared. "I was only in one film!" He shocked the cats as he reappeared behind them. "Yeah," Burmie continued, still amazed. "A _**3D**_ film! You were a **HUGE** hit in _Coraline_! Not only that, you're the only cat in the world that can speak both the human and every language in the animal kingdom!" "Well, how else was I able to convince them to make a version just for cats?" Masquerade turned to Shadow. "Anyway, best get a hold of yourself, cousin. This may be the river where your siblings drowned, but crying isn't going to bring them back." "You know very well it scarred me for life. Not that stuff like this would affect you." "When you're born under a tombstone, you're kinda immune to emotions of sadness."

"What are you doing here anyway, Masquerade?" "I...heard about Maj..." "Oh, that." "*Sigh*, you know I love her as much as you do. Heck, I gave you most of the money I made for the movie when I heard about your abandonment. I want to help you find her." "Y-you do?" "Of course. And after we do, I intend on leaving my graveyard home and joining the Strays." "But I thought you liked your job as a Graveyard keeper's cat." "Only because I get to scare the heebie-jeebies out of the grave robbers." "Well, you're welcome aboard." Usagi said. "We need all the help we need." As the ship of cats sailed over the river, Misto gazed up at the moon. The memories of him and Maj flooded his mind as he sang quietly to himself.

_**Misto:**_ _If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for thy someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of Heaviside.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of Heaviside.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go _

_Cause when you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of Heaviside.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes!_

_(spoken) ... I'll find you Maj... I promise!_

"I know you will..." Maj had heard everything. Felis had opened a window in the Heaviside Layer. She had been watching the whole thing. No longer was she worried. Misto's words and Masquerade's appearance had given her hope. Who knows? Maybe the wait for her rescue wouldn't be so bad after all. A distant look came into her eyes as the vision ended. "Lightning and magic alone can save me."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of **_**Jellicles In Training.**_** Sorry it took so long to upload. I've been writing this chapter as a school grade. Masquerade Jack is based on Cat from **_**Coraline**_**. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cats The Musical. Credit for the characters **_**Mistoffelees**_**, **_**Munkustrap**_**, **_**The Rum Tum Tugger**_**, and **_**Capt. Morgan**_** goes to T.S. Eliot. **

**Credit for the characters **_**Shadow**_**, **_**Maj-ology**_**, **_**Burmieo**__**Thief**_**, **_**Usagi Koneko**_**, **_**Splinterbanks**_**, **_**Felis**_**, **_**Frisk O'Malley**_**, **_**Bellastealer**_**, **_**Deravity**_**, and **_**Masquerade Jack**_** goes to me.**


	16. The Wild Runners Have Left the Building

_**Jellicles In Training**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

  
**  
Chapter 16 – "The Wild Runners Have Left the Building!"**

"Psst! Maj... _Mademoiselle _Maj!" The magical cat awoke to find Bella inside her cell. The French thief looked very worried. "W-what is it Bella? What's wrong?" "_Monsieur_ Frisk and I 'ave a feeling your friends are coming tonight." She whispered and looked towards the door. It was then that Frisk entered along with four kittens. "These are our children. We know we can't just leave them 'ere with the Hell Cat. He's already done away with our son, Scorn." Maj looked down at the four kits; three queens and a tom. They had their parents' fur color, but the youngest queen and the tom had spots instead of stripes. "Our plan," Frisk explained as he made sure the kits were hidden in the shadows, "is to 'ide them in 'ere with you. We can't stay, but we'll be close by. Once your friends come, the youngest will signal us. We'll escape together." "Good luck my loves," Bella whispered to the young kits, "stay safe for now." And with that, the two left the prison, leaving Maj alone with the four kits.

The tom came up to her. He seemed to be the oldest of the group. "Hi, my name is _**Alfa**_." He smiled. Surprisingly, they did not have a French accent like their parents. "and these are my sisters, _**Slashaa**_, _**Gnipper**_, and _**Lil' Killaa**_." "Hmm, those are pretty gruff names for French cats." Maj replied trying to make them feel comfortable. They seemed completely terrified. "_**Grrr**_, it wasn't our choice!" Slashaa snapped. "The Hell Cat chose our names! I wanted to be called Marie." Lil' Killaa giggled. "You really think that name would work for a _**Rock Star**_ cat?" "Rock star?" Maj was confused. "When we finally get out of here," Gnipper clarified, "we want to start a rock band. We call ourselves the Wild Runners." As the clouds moved away from the moon, Maj could also see their Rock Star gear. Alfa wore a red sleeveless shirt and a black vest. Slashaa had a purple long sleeve shirt with a skull on the front and a long black coat with short sleeves. Gnipper had on a Red ripped skirt with a black leather coat with lots of zippers and a large collar that stood up. And Lil' Killaa's gear was a wild black jacket with a red fur collar trim and black pants with many pockets. "Gnipper's right." Alfa explained, "I'm the lead singer and play the bass. Slashaa plays the keyboard, Gnipper's on the drums, and Lil' Killaa is the lead guitarist. *sigh* Once we get out of here, life is gonna be so much better." Gnipper started to tap a rockin' beat against the wall and the four kits started to sing:

_**Alfa**__: Stayed awake all night toss and turnin'  
Now my blood shot eyes are burnin'  
Workin' out why this ain't workin'  
__**All:**__ Fight after fight after fight  
__**Alfa:**__ And now it's killin' me  
You were too busy to believe in  
All the run-away dreams I was dreamin'  
Time to pack up and go I'm leavin'  
__**All:**__ Fight after fight after fight  
__**Killaa:**__ And now I gotta bale!_

_**All:**__ On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_

_**Alfa:**__ How'd you end up oh so jaded?  
Semicolon, so sedated  
Can't live in this world you created  
__**All:**__ Day after day after day  
__**Killaa:**__ And now I gotta bale!_

_**All:**__ On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_

You will always be the lonely one  
You will always try to swallow the Sun  
_**Alfa & Slashaa:**__ Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone_

_**Alfa:**__ (quietly)On my own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
Cause I don't have to say...  
(loud)And now you're killin' me_

_**All:**__ On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
__**Killaa:**__ I'll make it on my own  
__**Queens:**__ I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
__**Alfa:**__ I'll make it on my own  
__**Queens:**__ I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
__**Killaa:**__ I'll make it on my own  
__**Queens:**__ I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
__**Alfa:**__ I'll make it on my own!_

XxXxXxXxX

"Ok gang, this is it! Yo, _**Fluffy**_! Make yourself useful and hand me the crowbar!" "Get it yourself, _**Fuzzy**_!" "Tugger!" "Alright, alright. Don't get ya tail in a knot, Munk."

The rescue party had finally made it. They had sailed directly under Deravity's lair and Bermie was now trying to pry open a drain cover to sneak inside. "Now, we all remember the plan?" Usagi whispered. "Sorry I wasn't listening..." Tugger shrugged. Misto rolled his eyes. "I was. While Morgan and Splinter watch the ship, we sneak in through the floor, find Maj, break her out, and sneak straight back here." "And..." "And if we run into any trouble, Shadow, Masquerade and I will form some sort of illusion. We don't want to be caught." "Right." _***CLANK***_"Got it! Bingo. We're in, let's move!" Misto's heart was racing. They had made it to the lair and he was closer than ever to getting his mate back. He could almost catch her beautiful scent from here. Wait...it _**was**_ her scent! "This way, come on!"

XxXxXxXxX

*sniff-sniff* "_Misto?_" Maj thought as the Wild Runners finished their song. She looked towards the door, and tried to gaze out the little barred window. "What's the matter, Maj?" Slashaa whispered. Maj smiled, her eyes not leaving the door. "Get ready to taste freedom, kits. We're bustin' out of here!" As if on a silent signal, _***WHAM SLAM SLASH***_ "OOF!" Roscoe and DeSoto were knocked out cold. "Shadow, you hair brained idiot! We were supposed to make an illusion!" "A little revenge never hurts...except to them!" "Shadow, Masquerade, Misto?" "Just hang in there Maj!" And with the turn of a key, the two magical lovers were reunited. Her shackles were released and the two embraced each other and began to sing:

_**Maj:**_ _Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
The faith it takes to make like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
To turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore wed never break_

_**Maj & Misto:**__ I thought I lost you (when you ran away to try to find me)  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you_

_**Misto:**__ I felt so empty out there  
And there were days I had my doubts  
But I knew I'd find you somewhere  
Because I knew I couldn't live without  
You in my life for one more day  
And I swore I'd never break those (promises we made)_

_**Both: **__I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you_

_**Misto:**__ I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea_

_**Maj:**__ I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were_

Now here we are, are  
Here we are  
I thought I lost you

_**Misto:**__ I thought I lost you, too_

_**Maj:**__ I thought I lost you_

_**Misto:**__ I thought I lost you_

_**Maj:**__ Yeah_

_**Both:**__ I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you_

_**Maj:**__ But I thought I lost you_

_**Misto:**__ I thought I lost you, too_

_**Both: **__So glad I got you, got you_

_**Maj:**__ So glad I got you, yeah, yeah  
I thought I lost you_

_**Misto:**__ I thought I lost you, too_

"Come on, _**lovebirds**_!" Burmie teased. "We can't stay here!" "Right." Maj was about to leave when Lil' Killaa tugged on her tail. "Just one sec. My new friends are coming with me." And with that, the youngest Wild Runner called out down the hall. _**"Lil' Killaa out for blood!" **_And the French Thieves rejoined the band of kits. Munk and Usagi stared. These cats worked for Deravity, yet Maj seemed to trust them. "Are you sure about them?" "I'd trust them with my life. They're friends." "_**GRRRR, More like traitors!**_" a sinister voice came from behind. And who should they turn to see, but none other than the Hell and Mystery Cats, **Macavity and Deravity! **The kits sang as they trembled.

_**Alfa:**__ Don't hesitate to remember everything  
From this never-ending drama monologue  
don't leave your hate in surrender  
Try to save all the friends that you have lost..._

_**All:**__ Save yourself from everything that you have learned  
Save yourself from all the trust you never earned  
We will all learn from the burning out  
We will all learn from the liar's mouth  
Save yourself from everything you have learned_

_**Alfa:**__ It's easy to forget where you are and where you've been  
So far in this business of inconsistent paper stars  
So let us die or let us live  
If you want blood there's none to give  
Just stop asking for the right  
To drain us all dry tonight_

_**All:**__ Save yourself from everything that you have learned  
Save yourself from all the trust you never earned  
We will all learn from the burning out  
We will all learn from the liar's mouth  
Save yourself from everything you have learned_

_**All:**__ It's easy to forget who you are  
In this business of these paper stars  
It's easy to forget who you are  
In this business of these paper stars [x2]_


	17. The End is Near…

_**Jellicles In Training**_

_**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover **_

**Chapter 17 – "The End is Near…"**

**  
**The air ran cold. The silence lingered within its gentle gusts. It would have been peaceful…if it weren't for the two demons in feline bodies that had confronted our heroes. The devil cat, Deravity, glared at the French thieves. "_GRRRR_, to think that you, Frisk my best bandit, could betray me like this! I thought I could trust in you!"

"_Mon Dieu! _You _**Seigneur d'Enfer!**_ (Lord of Hell)__You lost my trust de day you slaughtered my son!" Frisk hissed, holding back tears.

"Scorn would have died anyway; he was weak, just like you…" the devilish feline growled back.

"_**ENOUGH TALK!**_"__Macavity signalled to the guards behind him. "It's time to end this!" At the indication, the friends were surrounded by enemy cats. "Let's see how long you last on the frontline!" The Wild Runners sang from the sidelines as the battle began.

_**Alfa:**__ It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

_**All:**__ When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we might've done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along_

The heroes lunged at their attackers. Knives and claws clashed, fire and lightning was shot and blood began to spill.

_**All:**__ Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline._

_Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline!_

Somewhere on the battleground, a pair of icy blue eyes was upon Burmie. "Where's your pretty girlfriend, Burmieo Sensei?" a thin scruffy tan queen spat at the thief. "_**Vitalini**_!" he growl at his old student and the fight was on. Despite her size, Burmie had taught Vitalini well. He was no match for her. "You've gotten soft Burmie!" She soon had her mentor pinned down and was ready for the final blow. "Any last words, Sensei?" she snarled. "Yeah!" a voice came from above. Tugger pounced upon her back and through her off. "No one finishes him off but _**ME**_!" He hurled her into a wall, knocking her out. Burmie dusted himself off. "Thanks, man!" "Don't get used to it! I still hate you!" "Sure…"

_**All:**__ And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies_

Meanwhile, Deravity was watching the battle from the sidelines. With his shattered claw, his fighting was limited. He was waiting…waiting for the right moment to attack. Suddenly, he spotted an opening. Maj had just fallen over from the impact of an attack. "GRRRAAA!" he roared as he charged for the defenceless cat.

_**All:**__ Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline._

Maj hit the floor. Something had pushed her aside. But what? The magical queen turned to see a sight that nearly crushed her heart. Deravity was standing over the seriously wounded Misto, who had pushed his true love out of the path of attack.

_**All:**_ Echoed into background_ (We live our lives on the frontlines)  
(We're not afraid of the fast times)  
(We live our lives on the frontlines)  
(We're not afraid)_

The magic cat's heart felt like it split in two. "_**MISTO!**_" Maj rushed to his side and held him close. But as she feared, he wasn't breathing… his body lay motionless on the cold stone floor as a single tear rolled down her face. "_**Hehehehe**_… so much for your daring rescue. Too bad…you would have been a happy couple. _**HAHAHA!"**_ the monstrous demon snarled. A soft light seemed to glow around her as Maj's sorrow turned to rage as she swiped at her lover's killer. _**"YOU BASTERED!" **_she screamed, her tear-filled eyes glowed a bright white. The battle almost seemed to stop at her cry. As she pounced on top of the evil feline, her body seemed to change.

_**All: **_(Loud_) We've got to lead the way_

Her fur went black with flecks of white; the flecks almost star shaped and her tail burned with intense light. She swung her paw across his face slicing the bridge of his nose. The pain seemed to surge through his whole body. "_How-how can this be?_" he thought to himself. Just then, Macavity entered the brawl by launching onto her back and pulling her off Deravity. But as he lunged for her head, she quickly dodged and sank her fangs into his hind leg burning it with her fire breath. "_Impossible!_" She tossed him away and went back for Deravity. He tried to run but she struck his side with the full force of her tail. The impact burned worse that fire. "_I see now…I never should have underestimated this young queen!_" he trembled as she charged for him yet again, "_It's __**Felis**__! He's…he's lending her his power!"_

_**All: **_(Loud_) We've got to lead the way!_

_Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Stand aside on the frontline  
Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry_

_Everybody, with your claws raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline!_

He tried to get away…he had to get away! But Maj just kept pulling him back and inflicting more pain. It seemed like the end as she crushed and burned his good claw, when suddenly, "Maj,_** STOP THIS!**_" it was Shadow! Grabbing her paw, he pulled her close, embracing her as the battle ended and the two villains slinked away. "Please Sis, calm down…" And with that, the power reseeded and Maj was back to her old self. "Yes! We deed it _Mademoiselle _Maj!" Bella cheered. "Weer free! …_Mademoiselle _Maj?" Dazed and heartbroken, she slowly crawled over to her lover's side to hold him in her arms…one last time.

_**Maj:**_ _I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_ …_

"I'll n-never leave you, m-my love?" he whispers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Soooooo sorry it took so long to update this. School's been getting in the way! At least the story's almost over. Till next chapter, See Ya!**


	18. Story Disappearing,New Chapter Awakening

_**Jellicles In Training  
**__**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover **_

**Chapter 18 – "A Story Disappearing, a New Chapter Awakening"**

****"_**MISTO**_!" Maj rapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Misto, my love, I thought I lost you!" "Gah! Easy my love, you still just might." He said holding his wounded side. He was trying to use his healing magic to stop the bleeding. Maj placed her paw on his. As they looked into each other's eyes, she released her own healing magic and in seconds, the wounds were gone. They stared deep into each others' eyes and started to lean forward… "Yo, lovebirds!" Munkustrap interrupted. "We'd better get back to the ship. It's not safe here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

So far, it was smooth sailing, till Morgan got to the river. "I jus' put th' engine on auto pilot. Sea dogs an' land lubbers can rest in th' bunks belowdecks!" Tired and hurt all of the cats headed down to the bunks…well, almost all. Misto and Maj stayed on the top deck. "You know, Misto," Maj said, putting he head on his shoulder, "I knew you'd come for me. No through my visions…but through my heart." Misto rest hid head against hers. "I know… and from this moment on Maj, I will always be here to protect you." They both gazed up at the night sky as the ship sailed slowly across the river. The constellations seemed to dance in celebration of their devotion.

_**Misto:**__ Can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(__**Maj:**__ come true) oh yeah  
Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where  
I should be too_

Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (_**Maj:**__ to be)  
But right now there's you and me_

_**Maj:**__ If this was forever,  
What could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But that two thousand one hundred  
twenty three hours,  
Blend in the universe  
Gonna make everything  
In our whole world change  
(__**Misto:**__ it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that  
Where we are  
will never be the same oh no_

_**Maj:**__ Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything_

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (_**Misto:**__ to be)  
But right now there's you and me_

_**Both:**__ Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long as there's  
You and me)  
(Oh, yeah)  
So let's make the our  
Second last, make it last!_

_**Misto:**__ Right here, __**Maj:**__ Right now  
__**Misto:**__ I'm looking at you  
__**Maj:**__ And my Heart loves the view  
__**Both:**__ Cause you mean everything_

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
(_**Misto:**__ you and me)_

_**Maj:**__ Ohh, you and me_

_**Both:**__ But right now there's you and…me_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the Harbour Junkyard, the danger had passed and the tribes retuned. But the rest of the Strays and Jellicles were getting very worried. The ten days had passed and there was still no sign of the rescue party. Many were starting to have their doubts about them ever returning.

"Maybe they'll never come back!" Mallie wined as the kitten played in the yard.  
"Don't eeven tink dat, _Señora _Mal. Dale coum back, yoo'll see!" Tito exclaimed as he flipped in the air.  
Old A came up to the kits. "That's the spirit, young one. We mustn't lose hope and trust in our friends."

As if on cue, Flip ran wildly around the yard. "It's them! It's them! They've returned! _**Woof arf woof**_!" The rescue party hurried towards the front gates, Maj and Misto up in front. Their friends gathered and started to sing in honour of Maj's return and the two magical cats put on a magnificent light show as the song rang out.

_**Tonka:**__ You ought to know the Magical __Mista Maj-ology__  
The original Conjuring Cat  
There can be no doubt about that  
Please listen to me and don't scoff; All her  
Inventions are off her own bat  
(*drum roll*)  
There's no such cat in the metropolis  
She holds all the patent monopolies  
For performing surprising illusions  
And creating eccentric confusions!_

The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mista Maj-ology's conjuring turn

And we'll all say:  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!

She's quiet she's small  
She is white  
From the ears to the tip of her tail  
She can creep through the tiniest crack  
She can walk on the narrowest rail

She can pick any card from a pack  
She is equally cunning with dice  
She is always deceiving you into believing  
That she's only hunting for mice, Oww!

She can play any trick with a cork  
Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste  
If you look for a knife or a fork  
And you think it was merely misplaced

You have seen it one moment, and then it is gone!  
But you find it next week lying out on the lawn!

And we all say:  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!

_**Maj:**__ Presto!  
__**  
All:**__ Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!_

_**Tonka:**__ Her manner is vague and aloof  
And You would think there was nobody shyer  
But her voice has been heard on the roof  
When she was curled up by the fire_

And she's sometimes been heard by the fire  
While she was about on the roof  
At least we all heard that somebody purred  
Which is uncontestable proof

Of her singular magical powers  
And I've known the family to call  
Her in from the garden for hours  
While she was asleep in the hall

And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!

And we all say:  
_**All:**__ Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!_

_**Tonka:**__ Magical!_

And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!  
And we all say: Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!

_**All:**__ Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!_

Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mista Maj-ology!

_**Tonka:**__ I give you all,  
The Magical,  
The Marvelous  
__**Mista Maj-ology**__!_

After the performance, Old D and Old A settled everyone down and gathered them in front of the TSE 2 boat. "Finally, our tribes are together again. We never gave up hope that you would return back home safely. And we are glad to welcome the newcomers who helped bring back the ones we love." Old A purred. "Please do tell us about your adventure. We are dying to know how you all escaped." And so, Usagi and Munk told how the rescue team met Masquerade Jack, entered the lair, freed Maj and the French cat family, and battled the malicious felines.

"I see…" Old D mewed. "So Macavity and Deravity escaped. *sigh* Knowing those two they'll be back for revenge."  
"Yes… but their injuries they sustained were severe." Usagi stated. "They won't be back for a long time."  
"Well, in that case, now that Maj has been returned and the Jellicles are safe, I do believe it's the perfect time for a celebrate." Old A meowed.  
"Yeeah, we shood bee 'aving a _**Fiesta!"**_ Tito exclaimed. And what a fiesta it was.

Wonton ordered food from all the restaurants in the food district and even worked a small grill and barbecued fish.  
Tito had fixed the TV and Masquerade played the 3D movie he was in and even signed autographs and re-enacted scenes.  
Capt. Morgan told the kittens about his adventures as a pirate cat while Frisk and Bella talked about their lives as thieves.  
Splinter and Skimble made a train and subway car out of nearby junk and gave the cats rides.  
Tonka, Ruby and Malurina started a dance competition among the queens while every so often Misto or Maj set of fireworks.  
And best of all, the Wild Runners set up a stage where they gave their performance and then left the stage to give everyone a chance to sing their heart out!  
_  
__**Alfa:**__ A Bone shatters, fall apart and hit the floor  
If it doesn't thrill you it doesn't matter anymore  
Bones shatter, maybe don't go out this time_

No matter where you've been or who you are  
If it doesn't kill you it's sure to leave a horrible scar  
Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time

So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?  
And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?  
You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me

_**All:**__ We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better  
We're not making this up  
So just write another letter  
I'll be fine  
Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine_

_**Alfa:**__ I've been better seen a brighter side of life  
But any friend of the failure's a friend of mine  
Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time_

So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?  
And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?  
You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me

_**All:**__ We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better  
We're not making this up  
So just write another letter  
I'll be fine  
Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine_

_**Alfa:**__ I'll be fine…  
You were everything to me  
You were everything to me  
You were everything to me  
You were everything to me!_

_**All:**__ We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better  
We're not making this up  
So just write another letter  
I'll be fine  
Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over  
We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine  
Alive again  
Another day  
A way to get over  
Alive again  
Another day  
A way to get over!_

After the applause died down, Tito bravely went up to Burmie. "Oi _Señor_, hows 'bout yoo and I do eet Strrray Kat style!"  
"Well, what the heck! Watch and learn, _**Fluffy**_!" "Hey! I saved your life, _**Fuzzball**_!"

_**Burmie:**__ Uno, dos, quartos, hit it!_

_**Burmie:**__ She's into superstition  
Black cats and voodoo dolls. (Take it Tito!)_

_**Tito:**__ I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall_

_**Burmie:**__ Here we Go!  
She's into new sensation  
new kicks in the candlelight  
she's got a new addiction  
for every day and night  
__**  
Tito:**__ She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain_

_**Burmie and Tito:**__ Like a bullet to your brain!  
__**  
Burmie and Tito:**__ Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her fur's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca_

_**Tito:**__ Whoaaaa, ohhhhh, ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohh_

_**Tito:**__ Hey Burmie that's Spanish!_

Woke up in New York City  
and find in a cheap motel  
she took my heart and took my money  
She must slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water and makes you drink champagne  
and once you taste the pain you will never feel the same!  
_**  
Both:**__ Yes she'll make you go insane!_

_**Burmie and Tito:**__ Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her furs the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca_

_**Burmie:**__ Come on!_

_**Burmie:**__ Oh she's livin a loca  
bring it down_

_**Burmie and Tito:**__ Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her furs the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca_

Seeing their song gave Masquerade a sneaky idea… "Yo, Cuz!" he called to Shadow. "You remember that one song we used to sing on Halloween to scare the kittens away?" "Yeah, why?" Masquerade snapped his tail and they were onstage. "*sigh* Alright, but you owe me!"

_**Shadow:**__ A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool_

B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls

C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain

D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train

E Is For Erik  
Who Was Buried Alive

F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye

G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb

H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb

_**Both:**__ One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down_

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down!

_**Masquerade:**_ _I Is For Isaac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes_

J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes

K Is For Kenny  
Who Was Shot In The Head

L Is For Larry  
Who Bled And Bled

M Is For Marie  
Who Burned To A Crisp

N Is For Nick  
Who Was Pummelled By Fists

O Is For Olive  
Who Lived Life Too Fast

P Is For Pat  
Who Swallowed Some Glass

_**Both:**__ La lala lala lala la la la.  
La lala lala lala la la la.  
La lala lala lala la la la.  
La lala lala lala la la la._

_**Masquerade's Bat Bowtie:**__ All right you lads, all together now._

_**Both:**__ One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down_

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

_**Shadow:**__ Q Is For Quentin  
Who Took The Wrong Trail_

R Is For Reyna  
Who Rotted In Jail

S Is For Steve  
Who Was Shot With A Bow

T Is For Tori  
Who Froze In The Snow

U Is For Urich  
Who Trampled By Hooves

V Is or Vanessa  
Who Fell Off A Roof

W Is For Will  
Who Was Hit By A Car

X Is For Xavier  
Who Sunk In The Tar

Y Is For Yessy  
Who Fell From A Plane

Z Is For Zack  
Who Simply Went…

_**Insane**__!_

The kittens booed. "Save it for Halloween you two!" Loki yelled. "Yeah! We'll show you how it's done!" Mallie mewed as the kits jumped onstage.

_**Rosuto**__**:**__ Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows where it's at_

_**Loki:**__ Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat  
'Cause everything else is obsolete.  
A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born  
Rosuto: Every time he plays_

_**Loki:**__ But with a square in the act  
You can set music back_

_**Rosuto:**__ To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day_

_**Loki:**__ I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing  
Rosuto: Still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing_

_**Sparta:**__ Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that_

_**Loki and Rosuto:**__ When everybody wants to be a cat  
A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born  
Every time he plays_

_**Loki:**__ Oh a rinky tinky dinky_

_**Loki and Rosuto:**__ With a square in the act you can set music back  
To the cave man days_

_**Mouse:**__ Oh a rinky tinky kinky_

_**Mouse & Loki:**__ Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at  
While playin' jazz you always have a welcome mat  
'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat._

_**Koja:**__ Oh boy fellas, let's rock this joint!_

_**Sparta:**__ Ha ha groovy cats!_

_**Mallie:**__ If you want to turn me on,  
Play your horn don't spare the tone,  
and blow a little soul into the tune._

_**Loki:**__ Let's take it to another key._

_**Rosuto:**__ Modulate, and wait for me.  
I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon._

_**Loki:**__ The other cats will all commence  
Congregating on the fence.  
Underneath the alley's only light._

_**Mallie:**__ Where every note is out of sight…_

(Jazz music begins again)  
_**All Kittens:**__ Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_**Rosuto:**__ Hallelujah!_

_**All Kittens:**__ Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody now!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Close to midnight, Maj slipped out from the party to look at the stars and pray. "_At last this is over… the Jellicles are finally free and we won't be hunted by evil for a while. We…we are at peace!_"  
"Maj?" Misto came up from behind and joined her on the rock; the same rock where he first confessed his love. "Why aren't you at the celebration?"  
"I was just thinking… with the Evil cats gone, we're now free."  
"Yes… but you know what?" he said rapping his tail across her shoulder. "I'm just glad to be here with you." Maj smiled and the two leaned close. As they kissed, only one thought rang through Maj's mind: "And the two of us will _**always**_ be together…"

_~THE END~_

**I hope you've enjoyed my story **_**BUT **_**Don't go anywhere! I still have the epilogue to finish! Till next time, Later!**


	19. A New Prophecy

_**Jellicles In Training  
A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover **_

**Epilogue – "A New Prophecy"**

One year later on Christmas Eve, while all the kittens were asleep in their beds dreaming about Santa Paws, the two magical cats were having an extra special gift 'delivered' to them. For the past nine weeks, **(AN/ ****The gestation period for cats is between 64–67 days) **Maj had been pregnant, for Felis had blessed them with kittens in honor of their bravery.

While Jenny, Jelly and Snow helped Maj out in one room, Shadow, Masquerade, Vikki, Tonka, Ruby, Mallie and Misto all waited patiently in the other… well, almost all. Misto was pacing the floor in front of the door.

"_**Grra**_! Would you stop that Misto! You're driving me crazy!" Shadow growled.  
"Same here!" Tonka complained.  
"I can't help it! You'd be nervous too if your mate was giving birth!" He yowled.  
"Misto relax." Vikki reassured her brother. "She'll be alright; you're going to be a father and I'm gonna be an Aunt!"  
"Yeah, and I'll be a Godfather." Masquerade added.  
"Miss Tonka," Mallie asked, "Where do kittens come from?"  
"Ummm…Well,"  
"Wait till she's older, Tonka!" Ruby interrupted

Just then, Snow peeked out the door. "Misto, you can come in now." The magical cat rushed into the room Maj was laying in a soft bed of newspaper with two black balls of fur curled up at her side. "Oh, Maj… They're beautiful." Indeed they were. The little queen was the splitting image of her father with a white diamond on her forehead and her eyes were as golden as electric sparks. The tom kitten was as black as night with golden flecks on his tail and a white four-pointed star upon his brow.

"I've never felt so happy." Maj purred as Misto nuzzled against her neck.  
"You know what I've always liked? Mysteria."

"Mysteria…I think it's perfect."  
"And our son?"  
"…The CatStar blessed us with these kittens. It's only natural we name our son after him, Felis."  
"Mew…Star!" Felis squeaked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, deep in the back alley slums surrounded by their Doberman cats and other henchmen, two cats covered with old wounds dragged their pain-filled bodies towards an old, rusty trashcan at the end of the alleyway. "_**GRRR**_, _**OUCH**_!" Are you sure about this old queen, Macavity?" Daravity growled in his throat. "If we underestimated that Maj-ology brat, who's to say she won't?"  
"This queen's psychic powers are almost as strong as that brat's (even if she does speak in riddles). Besides, since you failed, it's my turn to decide on the plan." He banged on the can until an elderly queen crawled out. Her white fur was long and striped with dark gray. She wore a long white robe and carried a staff with her tail. "Mistress Shira, we seek your advice."  
"I had a feeling you'd be coming." She croaked as she set down a crystal ball in front of them, for Shira…was a Fortune Teller. The two villains surrounded the glass orb as it glowed red. "Hmmm...I see..."  
"What? What is it?"

_"Just a decade from now, is the time you make the calls.  
The cats of Fire and Lightning will fall, and so the ones of Death and Crime will rule all!"_

"Yes! I told you this would work!" Macavity exclaimed as they ran out of the alley and towards their new hideout.  
"This time, we will prevail!" Daravity smirked.

Mistress Shira just smiled as the crystal turned blue.

_"A word of caution to this tale:  
If those of Diamonds and Stardust fight,  
THEY WILL FAIL!"_

___**TO BE CONTINUED**___

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you've enjoyed my story of the Jellicles in Training. I've had fun writing it and coming up with new characters. If you would like to have your character in the sequel story, just PM me! **


	20. Join The Strays In Training Sequel!

**"**_**Jellicles In Training"**_

_**Author's Note - "Join The Strays In Training!"**_

_**Tonka:**_** Hey readers. My **_**Jellicles in Training**_** story is almost at an end. But I've been looking over my story traffic and reviews and have come to the conclusion that this story has become WAY to popular. **

**It had been decided that the S.I.T. will take in whoever wishes to join the tribe! Every entry will show up in the Jellicles In Training sequel. There are rules though. I shall now turn it over to Old Atteronomy.**

_**Old A**_**: Thank you, Tonka. The rules of joining the tribe are very simple,**

**1. You must be a stray, villain or a stray helper... A stray helper is like Wonton who supplies us with food.**

**2. You must be based on yourself/ inner personality. **

**3. If you want to have a love relationship with one of the characters from the previous story, you must discuss it with Tonka first.**

**4. You must be able to work alongside Tonka on the sequel by discussing it via Private Messages.**

**5. Everyone must send a character profile via PM in this form:**

**Name:**

**Known As: **

**Gender: **

**Breed: **

**Race: **

**Birth Date: **month. day (star sign)

**Age: **cat years (human years) *_You can find a convertor online_*

**Blood Type: **

**Basic Description:**

**Current Information**

**Family: **

**History: **

**Birth place:**

**Current residence: **The Harbor JunkYard, the villain's lair or some other place

**Possessions: **

**Physical Description**

**Main Fur color: **

**Eyes: **

**Markings, Scars: **

**Clothing/Collar: **

**Personality**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Goals: **

**Hobbies: **

**Occupation: **

**Favourite food: **

**Least favourite food: **

**Most prized possession (important or emotional value): **

**Vernacular (way of speaking):**

**Social and other pressure, problems: **

**Relationships (with who and what kind):**

**Beliefs, superstition, moral value:**

**Positive characteristics:**

**Negatives characteristics:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**Abilities**

**Physical:**

**Magical:**

**Other:**

**And finally: **

**6. You can't be related to any of the Strays from the previous story unless you discuss it with Tonka first.**

**Tonka: We're looking forward to welcoming new strays! Till the Mew-sical Sequel, See ya! **

***EDIT* This is the 2****nd**** time I've posted this. If you've already sent me your profile...sorry, but you'll have to send it again if you still want to be a Stray! (I've kinda had some technical difficulties through the years)  
Also, I'm mostly looking for kittens/ older kittens but I'll accept adult cats if you clear it with me first.**


End file.
